


Incomplete/未完待续 by astolat

by Iuris



Series: Astolat's Witcher Translations [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Witcher 3 - Fandom
Genre: Crones of Crookback Bog, M/M, Music, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuris/pseuds/Iuris
Summary: 我常希望有朝一日能面见皇帝陛下，那是自然，但绝非出于这种情况之下。在我的脑海中，原本更应该是类似在皇宫奉命演出，或者是在为艺术大师举行盛大庆典之时的情景。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391280) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



第一章

在这个树叶浓绿的欢乐夏末的日子里，奥克森福特学院的著名厅堂大门终于再次迟迟开启。城市已从先王拉多韦德设下的严酷枷锁解放出来，令少数人悲恸欲绝——至少；那些公开表示悲恸欲绝之人——代表尼弗迦德的黑日旗则在塔顶飞扬。瑞达尼亚最后的部队撤退到更北之地，要求和谈，换句话说，要求投降，人人可在酒馆开怀畅饮。恩希尔皇帝将这座城市作为了他主掌和巩固北部政权的根据地，正因如此，不少雄心勃勃的年轻尼弗迦德人同那些勇气可嘉，姿态优雅地接受了改朝换代的北方贵族子孙当前混迹一堂。

而我本人则同长袍飞舞的教授和学生一起，在这场声势浩大的返程迁徙中回到了这个城市，以继续我们的工作。我刚接受了一则教授史诗诗歌的工作——并偶尔在众人热情邀请下进行晚间演奏——与此同时我亲爱的朋友，利维亚的杰洛特，也恰好决定在城里稍作停留。北方的一则猎魔合约让他收入颇丰，但也造成了他的盔甲急需修理之局面，而寻常村镇铁匠对此等程度的损坏表示无能为力。因此他来到了奥克森福特。我们像往常那样小聚一场，把酒言欢：我像对待亲兄弟一样拥抱了他，将他带去我最爱的酒馆，为他端上一杯好酒。

“杰洛特，我的老友，”我说，当我们举杯同饮时，“正巧你来此地，我希望你可以赏脸让我向你介绍我的侄儿加尔翰。他来市里继续他的学业，他母亲自然请求我对他多加照顾。”

杰洛特，上天赋予他某种不幸的广泛幽默，却说道，“应该是命令你最好离他远一点，”但让他满足了这点小开心之后，就同意了。我们便启程去往在北方学生之中相当火爆的一间酒馆，果不其然在那儿发现我的侄子正和他的同学一起，交谈甚欢。

我心满意足地向他介绍了我的朋友，不得不说这有部分原因需要归结于我的侄子偶尔对我们之间的某些冒险活动记录其真实性表现出的些许不得体的怀疑。见到杰洛特真人对解决他的过分多疑有极大好处。可惜的是，许多经历尚浅的年轻人总是以貌取人。一个男人只要着装品味稍高，擅长鲁特琴和竖琴，再加上有保持干净整洁的好习惯的话，他们就开始质疑他的勇气了。而相比之下，一个像狼那般头发灰白身材瘦削的男人，仪态强硬，穿一身旧盔甲的话，他们立刻认为他的战斗能力无懈可击，毋庸置疑。当然这并不是说杰洛特的战斗能力有可被 _质疑_ 的成分，但这是原则问题。

无论如何，我的侄子对他的印象非常深刻，迫切想要多花时间同我与我这著名的，有些人甚至可能会觉得恶名昭著的，朋友相处。因此当我们为了杰洛特盔甲的保养修复而准备离开去找我们的朋友卓尔坦之时，加尔翰提出想和我们同行。没过多久，我们就在他的铁匠铺找到了我们的矮人朋友，正和他族人一道抽着烟斗，当看见我们的时候很高兴能重拾往日时光。卓尔坦和他的兄弟从铁匠铺的后面推出一整桶矮人黑麦啤酒，坚持要为了我们不在此地或早已离去的朋友们共饮几杯。当这桶见底时，一瓶矮人烈酒又呈了上来。我陈述这些事实，并不仅是为了之后发生的事情找什么借口，而只是用来描述那些事情是基于何种情况而展开的。

当最终，我们互相道别，准备回去睡觉，把杰洛特的盔甲留在铁匠铺等待明天的修理之时，街上已行人寥寥。然而，一名身着华贵服饰的年轻尼弗迦德人在四个保镖陪伴下占据了路上相对干净的一侧，且显然觉得侧身让开三英寸以免撞上我那有点摇摇晃晃的侄子有失他的身份，而后者未能避开这次相撞也很明显是在意料之中。可怜的加尔翰被他的肩膀撞了个趔趄，脚步不稳，一头栽倒在地，落地时手刚好撑进马路中央那条下水沟里，毁掉了他上个星期才骄傲地向我展示的那双最漂亮的灰色羊皮手套。

“老兄，请你道歉！” 加尔翰愤怒地大喊，当他重新跳起——或者说是晃起来之后。

尼弗迦德人带着一种不可置信的嘲讽表情扫了他一眼，随之还传递给了我们其他人——伴随我们的没有守卫，只有自己的勇气和格斗技能——一句话都没说就转过了身。

被他的傲慢所激怒的加尔翰挡在了那人的面前，大声质问，“多么无礼！你要知道，先生，我是加尔翰-潘克拉茨-莫泰津，克莱斯坦公爵，你需要立刻为你粗鲁的言行道歉。”

“中尉，”尼弗迦德人说，声音中只带一点烦躁，似乎他靴子里进了沙子那样，“把这个乡下佬赶出我的视线。”

出于叔叔对侄儿的爱护之情——和作为一名潘克拉茨人——我无法忍受就这种对待袖手旁观。“以我的荣誉起誓，你不可以用这种语气对我侄子说话而不被痛殴一顿！”我插了进去，感觉自己也有点愤怒起来，于是站在了加尔翰身边，握住我的剑柄说。“朋友们，来我身边！”

自然而然，卓尔坦和杰洛特是从不会对我的战斗呼喊迟疑半分的。他们俩立刻就站了出来。杰洛特有可能说了些例如“哦，我的老天”之类的词语，但真正能够衡量他对我们的忠诚和热爱的是他立刻挡在了我们和敌人的剑之间的举动。然而，他伟大的荣誉不允许他在向我们的敌人给出退路的选择之前就对其拔剑相向。他和这尼弗迦德贵族与他的守卫说，“别这样。回家去吧，”甚至以背对他们的方式表示他的信任，他转身也对我们说，“ _我们_ 也要回家去，而不是在街上寻衅滋事。”

“恰恰相反，”尼弗迦德人说，把这支橄榄枝碾碎在他的脚下。“在我们给你一顿胖揍前你哪都不能去。你以为当面威胁我之后还能逃避惩罚吗？”

“ _他_ 也喝多了吗？”杰洛特恼怒地，对这粗鲁的年轻人身边的上尉说，但这人只是带着严肃的表情注视着他，其意明显，他明白自己的雇主是个怎样的人。

“小心你的措辞，农民，”尼弗迦德人冷冷地说。

杰洛特转身向他，因为这个冒犯而表情冷酷，然后淡淡地说，“我不是农民。 _是猎魔人_ 。现在，在你吃不下兜着走之前 _他妈的给我滚回家去_ 。”

“喔， _那_ 便是你觉得接下来会发生的事吗？”这年轻人说。他提高了嗓门，“警官！就是你，警官！”

正在此时，一小队尼弗迦德巡逻兵从他们身边经过。他们的士官听见年轻人呼喊而转过身来。他年纪较长，看上去可算理智，但当然他必须礼节性地回应一个尼弗迦德贵族的呼唤。“先生？”他说。

年轻人用冷冰冰的口吻说，“如果可以的话，我希望你称呼我殿下。我是霍森亲王。”警官稍微站直了一点——我承认这时我的脊背窜上一股凉意，意识到假如他所言不虚，这句话则意味着这个满脸轻蔑的傲慢年轻人正是尼弗迦德最强大家族之一的族长。“请你立刻逮捕这些以下犯上的北方人。”

“是我的话就不会这么做，”杰洛特说，依然简单扼要，然后又对警官说，“你是沃尔斯康布，对吗？三年前在维纶见过你一面。相信我，这只是一群醉汉的口角。我们马上就离开这里。”

“离开可 _没_ 那么容易，”霍森说。“你刚刚在街上以暴力威胁了一个尼弗迦德的皇室成员。你以为用一个酒醉的借口就能逃脱惩罚吗？警官，照我说的做。”

警官看起来闷闷不乐。“殿下，”他尝试着说，“这人是一位猎魔人大师，他曾经——”

“曾经 _侮辱了我家族的尊严_ ，”霍森说。

杰洛特翻了个白眼。“照这个进度看我会再多来几次。”

他的语气让我吃了个惊。现在，我一开始的愤怒已经稍微冷却下来了。为侄子着想的顾虑在我胸膛里渐渐替代了怨气。我知道，在我们身后有一条僻静的小巷，我还知道在它的尽头有一扇通往妓院未上锁的门，而它的正门则便利地通向奥克森福特的东侧广场，从那边只需四分钟飞奔就能让我们跨过出城的吊桥。我试着轻拉杰洛特的衣袖，以引起他的注意，但真可惜，我够不着他的胳膊。

“这种无礼行为你还要目睹多少？我不允许任何不作为的借口！”霍森冲着警官怒吼。

“殿下，”警官有点绝望地说，“皇帝陛下有下达严格指示，目前在城内严禁发生有关荣誉和尊严的争执——”

“我认为，关于北方人玩忽法令，在街上肆意辱骂帝国议会成员的行为，陛下会倾向同意我的看法，”霍森说。“如果你有所怀疑，可以直接将我们带到他跟前去。”

“你肯定是在 _跟我开玩笑_ ，”杰洛特说。

霍森愤怒地扫了他一眼，站直身子，对警官宣布道，“我在此行使觐见皇帝的特权。你需立刻将这些人一并带去。”

警官看上去几乎和我的心中所感一样悲催了。我常希望有朝一日能面见皇帝陛下，那是自然，但绝非出于这种情况之下。在我的脑海中，原本更应该是类似在皇宫奉命演出，或者是在为艺术大师举行盛大庆典之时的情景。“猎魔人大师——”这警官对杰洛特道，听起来悲惨无比。

“别担心，我不会因为 _某人_ 是个该死的白痴而杀了他的，”杰洛特说。“我们走吧。如果他打算为了这事半夜把恩希尔从床上叫起来的话，他不如尽管试试好了。”

这警官引我们走上现为帝国总部据点的奥克森福特城堡的楼梯，看上去不比我的感觉好过多少，他将我们护送至前厅坐下，等待皇家内侍总管的到来。那位老先生起了床，进门的时候带着眉头紧皱的神情。我觉得这情形非常令人沮丧，是因为，看见霍森亲王的时候他正式地鞠了个深躬，并说，“尊敬的殿下。您有何吩咐？”

“你可以先从记下此人名字开始，”霍森说，示意了一下警官，“他迫使我为了逮捕这些村夫而行使觐见皇帝的权利。我相信 _你_ 会更有效地处理这项事宜。他们在街上对我进行辱骂和暴力，请你如实记录：这意外还包括此名警官拒绝服从我要求逮捕他们的命令。”

内侍总管直起身体，带着一抹同情的表情听完了这个汇报。“我很抱歉一名参议员在市里遭遇了不愉快的经历，”他说，“我希望这只是由于沃尔斯康布警官出于对皇帝陛下避免任何公众争执，以防煽动平民对军队驻扎怒火之愿的绝对服从结果。因此我可以理解为殿下 _并非_ 打算正式行使觐见权利吗？”

“假如我的荣誉不受尊敬，你就不能这么理解，”霍森不耐烦地说。“这些恶犬必须立刻在公众前被执行鞭刑，不然的话我需要觐见陛下，让他告诉我为什么不可如此。”

杰洛特恼火地嘀咕一声，内侍总管看了看他，在片刻迟疑后，他又深深鞠了一躬回答，“请您稍等，殿下。我会尽快回来。请您允许我让您在等待的这段时间里尽可能感到舒适。”他示意两个侍从上前，一个端着放置银杯和酒瓶的托盘，另一个则搬了一把椅子来。他们自然只是为霍森服务的，与此同时，内侍总管消失了。他离开了有将近十分钟，在这段时间里，霍森坐在我们面前，得意地喝着他的葡萄酒。

“皇帝陛下准备接见你，”内侍总管回来的时候鞠了一躬说。

“真的假的？”杰洛特说，用一种就我看来可谓是不合时宜的怀疑语气。霍森眯起眼，带着一种刻薄，满意又不齿的神情白了他一眼，放下酒杯，大摇大摆地跟着内侍总管出了门。我们其他人跟在他后面。别无选择。那警官和他的警员紧跟在我们身后，而没有一扇窗户能作为绝望中脱逃的通道。经过走廊的时候我仔细四下检查过。

我们被赶进一间看上去是城堡里原来资料室的房间，最近才被改造成办公室。房间中央放着一张大书桌，一个男人坐在它后面，在我们进门的时候还在烛光下埋头疾书。哪怕我们所处情况紧急，我依然无法自制地想尽量将这次见面的全部细节收于眼中，这可谓同我们这个时代中最有权势的人的第一次会面，恩希尔-恩瑞斯，在敌人坟墓上起舞的白焰，在对权力和统治欲的追求下吞并了北方领域所有王国的冷酷无情的征服者。他的肩膀宽阔，那条沉重的黄金玺链几乎是他身上唯一的装饰，佩戴起来轻松如常；他的头发，长而乌黑如同渡鸦的羽毛，只染上了一点灰色。他的着装也并无特别之处：在深灰色的夏季外袍下他穿着一件绿色亚麻的衬衫，不起眼地点缀着金丝刺绣。没什么特别的，当然，除了尽管时辰已晚，他还穿着整齐，埋首工作，而那些位于他之下的人——甚至是他的佣人们——都已经洗漱上床。

“我仁慈的主，”当我们在书桌前站定，霍森亲王深鞠一躬如此说道。自然，加尔翰——可怜的加尔翰这时脸色已如病态般惨白——卓尔坦和我本人也鞠了躬。杰洛特却 _没有_ ，尽管我跟他一而再再而三地 _重申_ 过他这个对礼节的嫌恶态度问题，你会觉得在这种场合，他总该至少记得我之前对他的一两句说教吧。

皇帝终于放下了笔，向后靠在椅子里打量了我们一番，表情严肃得很，似乎幽默一向与他无缘。“何事？”

“这些无礼的莽夫——”霍森亲王开口。

“我不是在跟 _你_ 说话，”恩希尔冷淡地说，此时我心中猛然涌上一阵希冀，他正直视着杰洛特。

“街头醉汉口角，双方都没啥该死理由。”杰洛特简短地说，冲着两边各示意了一下。“霍森撞了加尔翰，加尔翰太当回事了，霍森又拿 _那个_ 太当回事了。警官想控制局面，但尊贵的殿下决定对这哥们滥用权力把我们搞到这里来。差不多就是这样。”

恩希尔稍微点了点头。霍森挂着震惊的表情在他俩之间来回张望，脱口而出，“我主，您可不能盲目听信这个四处流浪的粗人——”

“这个‘流浪的粗人’是利维亚的杰洛特，”恩希尔说。“你可能听说过他的名讳。”霍森的脸色逐渐变成跟我自己一小时前那般的惨白。“显然今晚是你第一次听说此人的事实并不代表什么。沃尔斯康布警官。”

“陛下！”警官应道，站得笔直，敬了个礼。

“我想这城市里什么地方应该有座颈手枷，”恩希尔说。“如果没有的话，我相信你可以随机应变。把这两名年轻人带去集市广场，将他们的手臂铐在一起，在那里呆到明日傍晚。让他们有足够的时间解决双方口角。”

“您——您不能这么对我！”霍森喘道。“我是 _参议院_ 的成员，我会——”

“ _闭嘴_ ，”恩希尔说，他的言语宛如师匠手中的利剑一般尖锐，也预兆着相似的毁灭力道。霍森没说完的话消失在了他的喉咙里。“下次你再因为这种事情来找我的话，霍森亲王，我会把你的脑袋装在篮子里送给你弟弟，并建议他以此为鉴。一个人的特权对其愚蠢的补救可是有限的。把他们带走。”

加尔翰在和霍森一并被竭尽全力紧板着脸的警官及其手下带出房间时警惕地看了我一眼。但我无法给予他任何帮助。我自己的命运还危在旦夕。当皇帝那冷冰冰的如毒蛇一般的目光落在卓尔坦和我的身上时，我吞了一口口水。“陛下，”我颤抖着说，再次鞠了个躬，“为了我的侄子，请您允许我对您的仁慈和智慧致以最诚挚的感谢——”

“快闭嘴，丹德里恩，”杰洛特嘀咕道，鉴于皇帝眼里一闪而过的不耐烦光芒，我猜测他或许是对的，所以就没再继续说下去。

“ _他_ 是否也想一起去台上站着？”恩希尔这么问他。我使劲咽了一口。

杰洛特的脸微微扭曲了一瞬。“还是别了，”他说，要我说的话，他的语气有点过度不情不愿。

恩希尔点了点头。“那么，去示众台前站岗，”他对我们说。“你们要保证没人扔尖锐硬物和污物。除此之外你们不可为任意一方介入此事。”

“是，陛下，我们保证会负责到底，”卓尔坦也鞠了一躬说。“非常抱歉。”

恩希尔挥了挥手，明显其意为让我们退下，内侍总管也稍微清了清嗓子，向我们示意大门。我必须指出至少此时我本人对急迫但不失风度的退场没有丝毫犹豫，但杰洛特却没有立刻动作。事实上，他甚至在没有得到允许的情况下就 _对_ 恩希尔 _说_ 。“想现在就告诉我吗？”

恩希尔头也不抬地回答。“不。”

内侍总管愤怒地嘘到，“先生已经可以 _离开_ 了，”当他护送我们出门的时候依然紧皱眉头。

杰洛特看上去却丝毫没有欣喜的意思，然而，当我们跟着内侍总管来到大门前时，他转身问那人，“明天什么时候？”

我完全不明白他在说什么，但显然内侍总管明白；他很冷静地回答，“先生需在太阳落山后一小时以内到城堡来。”

“好吧，”杰洛特恨恨道。

这时内侍总管又转向我说，“大人也需同猎魔人一并前往。”

我吞了一下，尽我所能优雅地表示了同意，然后同我伟大的朋友一同离开，他的脸上挂着一副迷惑不解的表情。“他该死的要见 _你_ 干什么？”他出声说道，以一种在我看来毫不掩饰的怀疑神情打量着我。

“你是怎么知道他想见 _你_ 的？”我反驳道。

杰洛特带着烦躁和无奈交织的态度甩了一下胳膊。“丹德里恩，你觉得恩希尔会在喝高的年轻蠢货们身上浪费时间，无论他们有何种头衔吗？他有份需要猎魔人干的工作，而既然你和你侄子给了个让他抓住我的绝好把柄，他就顺便 _用上_ 了。我不明白的是特么为何他会想要 _你_ 也去。除非他的打算是假如我拒绝他的话就砍了你的头。”

“好吧，至少我不明白为什么你会打算拒绝一个 _皇帝_ 的要求，”我有点急迫地说道。“你不会的，杰洛特，是吧？”

“取决于那是什么要求了，”我的朋友只说了这么一句——比我上次提及的广泛幽默还要更甚一层，而且在我看来 _非常地_ 不合时宜。

#

第二天整天我们则在宿醉的头痛和城中市场站岗中度过。沃尔斯康布警官一字不差地执行了他的皇帝的指令，加尔翰和霍森的左右手被链子拴在一起，穿过颈手枷中间的孔洞，这样他们可以有些站直活动的空间，但也让他们成为每个路人寻开心的焦点。杰洛特哈欠连天地靠在台子底的一根系马桩上，看上去正在打瞌睡，但当第一个男孩从水沟里捡起一块石头扔出去的时候，他分秒不差地用剑背把那石子挡了回来，反弹到那小子的肚子上，“禁石。禁屎。懂了？”

“是的先生，”年轻人战战兢兢地尖声说，消失在他的一群狐朋狗友之中，这帮人听见他的话就一窝蜂地涌到每个市场摊前，问摊主讨要坏掉的蔬菜水果。不多时这些玩意就开始漫天飞舞。我不无遗憾地缩了缩脖子，看见我可怜的侄子身上精美的服饰被蔫生菜和坏番茄砸得一团糟，按耐不住想阻止他们的冲动。然而，当我刚开始无果地朝着一个雄心勃勃提起装满臭鱼鳞的袋子的小地痞迈出一步的时候，杰洛特揪住了我的衣领，把我拉了回去。

“别得寸进尺，除非 _你_ 想明天自己站上去，”他对我说。“一点脏东西不会对他怎样的。”我便谨记了他的话。

加尔翰和霍森在关于他们之前口角上面还有很多话要说，一开始几个小时不断互相扯来扯去，争抢活动地盘并躲避掷物。这没什么用。他们很快身上沾的脏物就多到，当霍森又骂了一句什么之后，加尔翰足以从他自己身上挖下一块垃圾直接向他甩过去。

勃然大怒的霍森开始回击，以致甚至那些年长沉稳的赶集人们也开始停下脚步，看着他们俩奋力收集脚边能够着的垃圾以备互相攻击而乐不可支。当他们越过木架上方互相扔过几把烂菜之后，加尔翰盯着霍森满是菜汁的脸突然爆发出一阵大笑。霍森哑口无言地瞪着他，但过了一会，就算他有颈椎毛病也无法抵御现在这种荒诞的情景了，于是他也开始大笑，这表情在他脸上比之前他一直挂着的闷闷不乐仿佛自己的尊严被严重侵犯的神色要好看得多。

“讲真，你倒是疯了吗？”加尔翰质疑道。“你要求觐见 _皇帝！_ 那个打下了整个北方王国的家伙！”

霍森嘀咕道，“我以前从未见过他。我两个月前才继承家族族长之位。我还没正式去宫廷报过道呢。我原以为他只是——另一个贵族老头而已。”

加尔翰打了个寒颤。“他没砍了 _我俩_ 的脑袋真够幸运了。”

霍森自己也打了个寒颤，然后扯开目光，不情愿地说，“抱歉我撞倒了你。”

“抱歉我出言不逊，”加尔翰说，又道，“小心！”

他们在整个下午剩下的时间里努力共同抵抗市集上混小子们的攻击。我多么想描述他们是如何大获全胜，但唉呀！我不能这么做。不过，当沃尔斯康布警官在太阳落山时回来把他们释放的时候，他俩除了身上衣服没有任何其他地方受到伤害，那衣服肯定是无药可救了。霍森甚至大度地邀请加尔翰去他家，在那设有专门的浴场，以便把身上最糟的伤害除去。

“好极了，”当他们离去之后，杰洛特郁郁寡欢地说，从半盹中醒过神来，直起身子。“二十小时之前本该像这个样的。来吧，丹德里恩。早点把这事了结为好。卓尔坦，如果你可以帮我修好盔甲的话就太谢谢了。我很可能就要用得上。”

“嗨，没问题，”卓尔坦说。“祝好运，伙计们。”

我吞下一口口水，跟着杰洛特回了王宫，内侍总管没用多久就把我们带回那个位于皇帝书桌前的，宽敞且令人发毛的地方。恩希尔靠在椅子上，带着一丝不悦之情琢磨着—— _我_ ，当意识到这点的时候我感到了巨大的压力。

“我有理由相信，”恩希尔对杰洛特说，“此人是个蠢货。但是，你过去曾不辞麻烦救过他的性命。既然你看重他的价值，那么我希望你可以在这次任务中给他的智商把把关。”

杰洛特有点疑惑地盯着他。“老天在上，你究竟想让 _他_ 做什么？”

恩希尔转脸对我说。“上月左右，瑞达尼亚北境流行起一支歌谣，现在它已经南下到达了我们所在的地盘，”他说。“不是什么赞歌。通常我不会关注这类事情：斩首示众几次之后就不会有人想要继续表演了。然而，这次，通常的办法却没有作用。它能让听众难以忘记——我甚至开始听到在我的最精锐部队里，我所知绝对忠诚的人，开始吹起它的调子了。”

“啊，是的，未完成之曲，”我说，然后又迅速加道，“我是说，陛下，我不是说 _我_ 会去演奏它——甚至 _听过_ ——”

恩希尔皱着眉头。“停。你是什么意思，未完成？”

“是啊，那就是为什么每个人都在吹这小调的原因，”我说。“标准的吉尔串短调，你看——起，合，转，合，结。但这首曲子却就这么——戛然而止了。就在转部的正当中，没到第二段合部或者结尾。所以听者总是不由自主地在脑子里想把它唱完。但你不知道剩下的转部是怎么唱的，所以你也，没法唱完。”

“你是个吟游诗人。为什么也会影响到普通人呢？”恩希尔说。

“所以我才会明白哪里出了问题，”我说。“但街上所有人都熟悉吉尔串的调子——这是目前最流行的歌谣种类。基本上你去四分之三的酒馆都能听见这种。这首曲子的副歌部分也很常见，这就意味着大多数人会一下就记住它，并且潜意识里知道这里至少还得继续好几个音节，因此你会更觉得你 _应该_ 知道下面该怎么唱的。整件事情就是 _设计_ 来让人没法停止吹这曲子。投机取巧的廉价手法，真的。”

“嗯。”恩希尔打量着我，还皱着眉头。“看来我毕竟还是没选错人。有补救措施吗？”

“必须把这首歌写完，”我说。“一旦人们听完了全曲，它就不会总在脑子里循环播放了。当然，我们可以改写歌词，”我慌忙加道。

“ _你_ 能写完这首歌吗？”

“我可以试试，陛下，但另外一个为什么这首歌会如此流行的原因是因为它的主歌部分非常特别，和大多数歌谣都不一样。我认为要写得与其相媲美对任何人来说都非常有难度。”

当然，实话实说，这首曲子大获成功的另一个重要原因是它强效的歌词，但我不会跟皇帝讨论这个的。我觉得他可能很难会欣赏那些相当巧妙的暗喻和影射。还有一些令人印象深刻的韵脚。不管怎样，如果我能搞出整首歌的话，改掉 _歌词_ 应该不难。

“但假如完成的不对——就可能适得其反，会让这首歌在群众的脑海里彻底扎根，”我解释道。“就像你听到 _阿德里安之诗_ 的前奏却以为那是 _春百合之歌_ 的话，那你脑子里一个星期都会在回放 _春百合之歌_ 的。”我哼了一小段用来解释，但那不耐烦的眼神又有回来的趋势，所以我连忙继续说，“事实上，我敢用任何事情打赌剩下的段落都已经写好了。它这么强劲的原因正是因为这首歌是有结尾的，我们都能感觉到，就是不知道那究竟是什么。它让你感觉之前绝对听到过……”我没继续说下去，感觉声音卡在了自己嗓子眼里。

恩希尔微微点了点头。“很好。”他又转回了杰洛特。“你带丹德里恩大师去北方一趟，”他说，“在他的帮助下，给我找出那个写这首歌的诗人。你要拿到整首歌，让丹德里恩大师公开演奏——改动合适后的版本，”他接着用干巴巴的语气说，“——在你们回奥克森福特汇报的路上。”

“当我找到了这个诗人之后，我该拿他 _怎么办_ 呢？”杰洛特严肃地问，但恩希尔耸了耸肩。

“建议他跟你一起回来见我。如果他拒绝，也不必强求。我雇你不是让 _你_ 作刽子手的。他的名字足矣。”

“当然了，”杰洛特嘀咕道，然后叹了口气。“好吧。咱们走，丹德里恩。”

我惊跳了一下，鞠了个躬，跟着杰洛特紧赶慢赶出了门。他飞也似地走过大厅，出了城堡来到市集广场。“棒极了，”他恼怒地说。“去猎一首 _歌_ 。除非写这玩意的那家伙是个白痴，不然他肯定已经转入地下了。要花上好几个月。”他又深深地叹了一口气。“我们从洛格文开始吧，我想。”

“不，我们不去洛格文，”我说。

“哈？为啥？”杰洛特说，然后他突然转过身来，一把扭住我紧身上衣的前襟。“ _丹德里恩_ ，你 _知情_ 不报？”

“不是的！”我说。“你开什么玩笑？我又没 _疯_ 。在我开始仔细 _考虑_ 这事之前根本没想到——”

“是谁？”杰洛特说。

“我们不能告诉他！他会杀了她的！”

他闭上眼睛。“哦，操我，”

“听我说，没问题的，”我急迫地说，“我们就过去把整首歌拿到手。我把歌词换一换，表演几场——全首曲子就会流传出去，等大众忘掉那首不好的歌之后，他就会忘了这茬的。他自己说过他不管这种事情，所以只要你别回去要报酬——”

“你开什么玩笑？是啊，恩希尔是会忘了这茬的，只要等他把这自作聪明的家伙 _吊死_ 就会立刻忘了。”

“那我们就告诉他那个诗人想背后袭击我们所以我们不得不把他杀了！”

杰洛特死盯着我。“你打算对着 _恩希尔-恩瑞斯_ 编一个你那种蠢故事给他，”他的语气是那么毫无波澜，我承认自己畏缩了一下。“他问起名字的时候你打算怎么应对呢？还是你准备牺牲掉另一个无辜的诗人只为保护你最新的女朋友？”

“她 _不是_ 我的女朋友，”我很有尊严地说。

杰洛特带着令人不爽的怀疑又叹了口气。“她是谁？”

我咽了一下。“答应我你不会跟他说。”

“ _不会_ ，”杰洛特说，然后攥紧了我的上衣，使劲晃着我，我自然不会跟他计较这些，因为我明白他是在为我担心。“她的 _名字_ ，丹德里恩。”

我投降了，尽管这只是因为我明白我相信杰洛特可以像我本人那样保护那位女士的安全，尽管他假装得不屑一顾。“伊索尔德-爱普-安东尼斯。”

杰洛特皱起了眉头。“那不是瑞纳尼亚人的名字。”

“她不是瑞达尼亚人，”我绝望地说，“她是尼弗迦德的。”

“ _啥？_ ”

“我不知道她为什么会这么做！”我说。

“因为她 _不想活了？_ ”杰洛特转身抹了把下巴。“该死的。还有什么会比他的敌人做这种事情更让恩希尔恼火呢。他不会 _痛快地_ 就了结她的。”

“他不会知道的！”

“你大概是在说，他不会痛快地了结她和 _我俩_ 吧。该死，才不。我们立刻就回去告诉他。你可以求他仁慈一点。如果他今天心情不错，也许他砍了她的头就算了。”

“杰洛特，我们 _不能这么做！_ 你不明白！”

“我明白她为瑞达尼亚人写了个政治歌谣来 _嘲笑她自己的皇帝_ ，所以她该死的应该 _讲道理！_ 我可不会让你为了一个白痴而牺牲我自己的脑袋，只是因为她的胸部长得不错。”

“她六十二岁了！”我回吼道。杰洛特瞪着我。“她教会了我鲁特琴！你不能让她被处死！我 _不允许！_ ”

杰洛特双手捂脸闷闷地道，“这种鬼事为什么总是发生在我身上？”

我大松了一口气，心脏狂跳。当然我是知道杰洛特不可能真的这么 _做_ 的，但说实话，考虑到皇帝有能发现整个事情的来龙去脉的可能性 _倒是_ 挺让人胆战心惊的。“看，事情没那么糟吧，”我说，觉得让杰洛特镇定下来是我的职责所在。

“ _没那么糟？_ ”

“我们可以 _想出_ 办法的！”我说。“在我们去往尼弗迦德的路上还有充裕的时间呢。”

杰洛特从双手后面发出一声低沉而痛苦的呻吟。在 _我_ 看来有点过于装腔作势。

#

过去的数年里我同伊索尔德并未频繁互通书信，但我知道当她不再做流浪歌手之后，她接受了尼弗迦德城瓦兰特学院的正式聘请，成为作曲系的一名高级讲师。“她还是 _首都土著_ 呢。”杰洛特几乎死气沉沉地说。“等下，如果你们好几年都没见过面，你怎么知道那人就是她？”

我吞了一下。“我听过那首歌的这个段落。一小段结构复杂的主旋律——她在高级课程里教过我们这些。我开始没意识到为什么听上去耳熟，直到我细想之后。”我摇了摇头，“你不会明白的，杰洛特，她花了好几年时间在这首曲子上。她做梦时想到的主旋律——她觉得这是来自众神的礼物。她总是说在她演奏它之前需要精雕细琢直到尽善尽美。我不敢相信 _这_ 是她最终的选择。”

“她对恩希尔有什么怨恨吗？”

“就我所知，完全没有！”我说。“她的职位还是 _皇家赞助_ 呢！”

我们从诺维格瑞找了条船。杰洛特在整个旅程里，要我说，非常遗憾，一直处于某种严重且毫不掩饰的烦躁中，或许是由于他不得不接受几个小合约来筹集这次船费所需的资金而变得更加厉害了。我倒是试图安慰他每个猎魔人合约都是至关重要的，哪怕某些确实需要在城市下水道里花上比一般人所愿意的时间更长。

航行一帆风顺，不出两个星期，我们就来到了巴卡拉的港口。我们带着少得可怜的行李登上另一艘阿尔巴河上的渡船，然后次日清晨便到达了金塔之城。就算正为我亲爱的导师的命运而万分担忧，我也无法不因在旭日初升之时通过太阳之门进入尼弗迦德港口而心潮澎湃，在我们身边，闪烁的河流宛若熔化的金水。

杰洛特只是不情愿地表示此景不错，但当我们从港口走入城市中心，就算是他也被在我们眼前所展现出的一幅幅壮丽美景震惊得哑口无言。他甚至同意我们可以像个初到此地的游客那样排队一睹其风采：站在宏日广场中央的那个金色太阳上，跟着它转一整圈以观赏城市的八条主道从中心发散，通向尽头处的宏大建筑的景象：我们所来方向横跨港口上方的太阳之门，白色大理石皇宫闪烁的高塔，四周环绕着贴满青金石和孔雀石的露台，帝国议院门前的柱廊，学院图书馆气势宏伟的圆顶，大市场古铜色的屋檐，然后是西面太阳花园里鎏金的正门，和城市南北入口前矗立着的巨型凯旋门。

杰洛特缓缓地转完了他那圈，离开的时候脸上挂着奇怪的表情，看上去几乎茫然不解。“天杀的他究竟是 _为啥？_ ”他轻声道，仿佛说给自己听那样。

“谁？”我问道，思索着他究竟想的是谁。

“恩希尔！”杰洛特说。“杀千刀的，他征服北方诸国的意义何在？ _谁管_ 那么多啊？”他愤怒地冲着身边的城市挥着手臂。

我承认我之前从未考虑过尼弗迦德皇帝的 _目的_ 。他是个征服者——他想扩大自己统治的领土。我这么说了以后，杰洛特却摇了摇头。“恩希尔不会在没用的事情上浪费时间。地图上的界限有意义吗？这座城市不需要北方王国任何东西。”

前往大学院的路上他一直表现得闷闷不乐——那是大学城里一座令人敬畏的机构，专作音乐谱曲系教学之用。我本人也在那儿学习过半年，直到资金耗尽而被迫夹着尾巴回到了我父亲身边。我向音乐系图书馆的一名职员询问伊索尔德的办公室方位，对方却对我们皱着眉头。“伊索尔德-爱普-安东尼斯？”我又问了一遍。

“我恐怕她不在这里，”职员有些冷淡地回答。“两个月前她被解雇了。”

“什么？为什么？”我质问道。皇家资助的职位总是竞争惨烈，正因为你 _不可能_ 被解雇。资金也是不可能短缺的。

职员耸了耸肩，而我竭尽游说之力——包括杰洛特不太情愿允许我递上的几枚钱币——也没法得到更确切的答复了。“我其实什么都不知道，”职员承认——当他接受了二十弗洛朗的友好礼物 _之后_ 。“主任们都三缄其口。她好几个月没来上课之后，他们才正式给了消息，但我一直没听说是什么原因。”看见我愤怒的表情，他又有些心虚地补充道，“如果你想的话我可以给你她的住址。因为她有几本书没还，我给她寄了好几张罚款单。”

我无法想象伊索尔德欠书不还，更无法想象 _缺席教学_ ，而我拿到的住址更令我心下一沉：我对这座都城有所了解，便认出那是颇为危险的贫民区，她的公寓门牌号是12，意味着她住在一栋拥挤的高楼上。“这么说是她被皇家教职解雇，愤而报复？”我们走在路上的时候杰洛特这么说，语气里表示他对这种可能性深信不疑。

“不会的！恩希尔又没有 _亲自_ 把她的职位给没收了！”我说。“我相信皇帝对此一无所知。再说了，那也无法解释为什么她住在 _贫民窟_ 里。她就算在酒馆表演的话也能负担得起四倍于那地方的房租的。”

“哼，”杰洛特咕囔道。“还有关于她缺席课程的事。是否不算常见？”

“当然了！”我说。“那是唯一一件当你得到教职之后不能做的事。你可以醉醺醺地来上课，让学生们花上一小时做指法练习，但你得 _到场_ 。不管怎么说，伊索尔德 _喜欢_ 教书！我真的想象不出原因。”

“她有没有可能嗑药上瘾？”

“ _伊索尔德？_ ”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“如果她意外受伤，无法痊愈——”但我激烈地摇头。那已经超出了我的想象程度。但在伊索尔德房间里等待着我的与此相差无几。

公寓的门前没有看门人。我制止了杰洛特明显想要破门而入的意图——总有那么一些令人遗憾的人在哪怕可以用一点儿手腕就能解决的事情面前选择使用蛮力——然后让他在我精益求精地复习开锁本领时替我望风。（我总是非常不幸地有一种把自己锁在屋外的习惯，这便是我熟悉这种原不可登大雅之堂用具的使用方法的原因。）我们顺着一条狭窄的摇摇欲坠的楼梯爬上四楼，来到了她的房间门口。我们的敲门无人应答，因此我们向里喊过之后，就推门而入，而我因为震惊而止步不前。

整个公寓，一个房间而已，宛若半间神庙。绘有宏日的廉价图画挂在每面墙上，它们旁边则挂满写着祷词的纸片。屋角有几个空酒瓶，里面插着烧了一半的神蜡。更令人沮丧的是，伊索尔德的鲁特琴也放在一角， _落满浮灰_ ，无人使用。我拨动琴弦，为它失调的音准而潸然泪下。她好几个月都没有弹奏了。这时杰洛特从墙上取下一张来，读着上面文字。“你觉得呢？”他冲我举着它： _宏日请听我愿：让我的歌谣为那些折磨我的邪恶之人洗清罪孽。_

我看着它，心中绝望愈发增长。“这肯定事出有因！”我大声说。

杰洛特耸肩，他这个小动作之重如同刽子手的屠刀。“我觉得很清楚了，丹德里恩。她开始酗酒。丢了工作。不想责备自己，但她总得怪罪别的什么人。选了恩希尔。”他叹了口气，环顾四周。“如果这会让你感觉好点的话，我很肯定恩希尔不会因为什么病怏怏老妇的疯狂之举而处死她的，哪怕她写了首令他不爽的歌谣。他应该会把她关进疯人院就算了。”

“为啥这会让我 _感觉好点？_ ”我说，有点破音。这简直——简直 _无法理喻_ 。每次当我抱起鲁特琴的时候，我总能在脑海中听见伊索尔德用那黄金般的嗓音对我说，“ _现在开始，一，二——_ ”她的手温柔地放在我的肩上，手指为我弹出节奏。她赞许的笑容曾是我年少时期的唯一，也是我一直以来真正想要的。我父亲总是为我的音乐叹息；当我恳求他送我去上课的时候他屈服了，因为我母亲曾热爱演奏：我的鲁特琴便来自于她。但他在一小段之后就会睡着打鼾，而我姐姐也同样是个音痴。他们没人能真正懂音乐。伊索尔德——伊索尔德懂。音乐曾是她的 _一切_ 。但现在她的鲁特琴却在墙角落灰好几个月——

“ _等等，_ ”我说，突然倒吸一口凉气。“等等。我是个傻瓜。那不是真的，完全不是。”杰洛特对我皱眉，我冲着那鲁特琴疯狂摆手。“她 _好几个月_ 都未演奏了。那鲁特琴在她丢掉工作 _之前_ 就没被弹过。她不可能为了报复而写那首曲子的。”

我抓起另一张祷文，在上面寻找线索——但那是相同的内容，事实上一字不差： _让我的歌谣为那些折磨我的邪恶之人洗清罪孽_ ，所有的纸上都是这句，循环往复；墙上差不多贴着一千多条，而我读了几百张，却找不到任何不一样的地方，正在这时，门吱呀一声开了，伊索尔德走了进来。我最后一次见她只是五年之前，但她看上去至少老了二十岁，她蜜糖色夹着银丝的头发已经几乎全白了，她的脸颊瘦削深陷，原本明亮的双眼黯淡无光。她穿着一件简单廉价的黑袍，膝盖蒙着灰尘，仿佛她刚从神庙祷告归来，臂弯里抱着一个小包。她站在门口，因为陌生人的出现惊跳了一下，然后颤抖着说，“我——我没有什么值钱的东西——”然后又说，“丹德里恩？”

“是的，伊索尔德，是我，”我的声音哽咽，向她伸出手去；我从她手中接过包裹——除了一个苹果和一小条面包以外别无一物——抓住她的双手，她仰头凝视着我。然后她又慢慢地向杰洛特望去，眼里盈满泪水。

“我的歌谣，”她小声说。“你是因为那首歌而来的。”

“伊索尔德，”我说，“伊索尔德，听我说，听我解释——”

但就在眼泪如断了线的珠子那样滚下她的脸颊的同时，有些光芒回到了她的眼里，一抹几乎可算得上是凶狠的光彩，她紧紧握住我双手的力量和我记忆中的一模一样，她依然紧盯着杰洛特。“我的祈祷灵验了。我的歌谣带来了你。”

我迷惑地向杰洛特望去。当然，如果你想找个能替你复仇的人，杰洛特肯定是合适人选，但当下情况却是——

杰洛特皱着眉注视着她，然后慢慢开口，“谁强迫你这么做的？”

#

伊索尔德坚持让我们就座，但我们在坐下前先得帮她清出一张空着的椅子和另一个唯一可作凳子的空水果箱，两者都积满了厚厚的灰尘，还有桌子，也布满废纸和墨迹。“我自己用烟灰制的墨汁，我没有多余的钱了。”她说，匆忙用一块在一小桶水里沾湿的抹布擦拭表面。“他们都说你需要一千张，我觉得我已经写了那么多了，但究竟多少已经算不清楚，所以我就一直继续写下去。我不能因为只写了九百九十九张而冒这个风险……不，亲爱的，你去坐那个好点的椅子，我觉得其他的承不住你的重量，”她对杰洛特说，轻轻把他从他本来想坐的那个箱子前面推开，就像对待她的学生那样。她停下清扫，环顾房间四周，仿佛她刚刚才第一次看清这里。“哦，让一切变成这样，我 _真的_ 太抱歉了。我之前根本没办法考虑其他的事。好吧，当然，我也没 _特地_ 去考虑那些。祭司告诉我集中精力也是必要之一。”

“伊索尔德，”我说，“拜托了，告诉我们都发生了什么。你需要我们帮谁的忙？就算他们强迫你写针对恩希尔的歌谣，为什么你会给他们你的 _歌？_ _那首_ 曲子？”

她深吸一口气，放下抹布坐了下来。“我不知道还能做什么，”她沉默了一会才说。“他们告诉我如果我试图向别人透露这些，就会杀了她的。我的女儿，”她补充道。在我的注视下，她悲伤地笑了一笑。“没错，我亲爱的。我有一个女儿。我非常年轻的时候生下了她——哦，老生常谈了。在酒馆里我和一个年轻英俊的吟游诗人同台演出，然后同床共枕，两个星期后我们分道扬镳之后我才发现他给我留下了一件让我会永远想起他的东西。”

“我把她交给了神庙抚养。我无法为了养家糊口而做些卑贱的工作，放弃音乐。但我尽可能去看她，如果手里有多余的钱也会为了她而寄去神庙。当她长到应该念书的年纪，我筹集了足够的钱让修女们送她去学校，而不是把她训练成神庙仆役。她现在是个女祭司了—— _曾经_ 是个女祭司，”伊索尔德哽咽起来。“在他们带走她之前。”

杰洛特的脸变得冷硬起来，我知道那表情代表着那些恃强凌弱的人该倒霉了；他最厌恶这类人。“他们是谁？”他的声音低得可怕。

“我不知道，”伊索尔德说。“但我可能认识其中一个人，虽然只能认得他的面孔。五个月以前他来到我在学院的办公室。我那时正在教一门关于如何写作令人印象深刻的歌曲的课程——各种小技巧之类的。大部分课程都是照本宣科，没有什么真正教写作歌曲的练习，因此这门课收效不错。他问我能否写一首 _绝对_ 可以让人念念不忘的歌曲——哪怕毫无此意都会在脑海里挥之不去的。例如，假如这首歌侮辱了他们的好友的话。那要求挺不怀好意，但他给我一千弗洛朗，因此愚蠢又贪心的我告诉他我可以写一首哪怕内容侮辱他们的老妈也会让人不知不觉哼起来的歌曲。我表示，当然，我需要知道那人的相关信息用来写歌词。”

“他让我次日正午在神庙前广场和他见面。我当初还兴高采烈。我女儿是负责正午祷告的初级祭司。我总是一有时间就去看她的祷告。但当我看祷告的时候，她不在那儿——是另一个女人，显然是个临时工，不太熟悉她的工作而犯了好几个错误。我开始只是有一点儿沮丧——我想，哦，她大概感冒了——然而当那人走了过来在我面前坐下对我说，你肯定注意到了她不在那儿，然后——”

她中断了讲述，嘴唇紧抿，眼里盈满泪水；她的双手在桌上绞在一起。我将手覆在她的手上。她深吸了一口气。“然后他告诉我他想要我的歌谣针对的对象，我立刻明白过来，正因为我的贪婪，我将自己和米莉亚置于了何种危险的境地。”

“我不知该怎么办。我该说什么呢？一个想要我写一首侮辱皇帝的歌谣，并绑架了我女儿作为人质的人。他是谁？我不知道。他在那儿？我也不知道。一旦 _他_ 知道我告诉任何人这件事——他就会杀了她以报复。而神殿也不会管她的失踪。女祭司会不辞而别——她们碰上了某个男人，就和他私奔结婚去了，而现在不像从前，没人会管这些了；现在他们会当她已经不在人世，尽管他们很清楚她还没有。没人会帮助我。所以我等到那天夜里，然后去了黑日的教堂。”

我倒抽一口气。“伊索尔德！”

她耸了耸肩。“我也很害怕。但我想，这是我自作自受，还害了米莉亚，因为我的贪婪和虚荣。我以为需要赎罪才能寻求帮助。那儿的祭司在我告诉他我能说的一切之后同意了——我因为自私和贪婪而犯下大错，现在我的女儿在替我受苦。他冥想之后告诉我，宏日因我女儿是无辜的而愿意听我的祈求；但我必须牺牲除了她的生命以外最重要的东西。如果我能做到的话，我在一千遍真心实意的祈求之后则会得到应验。”

杰洛特公事公办地点着头，这时我突然意识到了——“你的歌曲，”我小声说。“你牺牲了 _你的_ 歌谣。”

“是的，”她说，声音颤抖。“我把我美丽的歌曲一分为二，写下最粗俗的歌词，将它交给了那人。但我在这么做之前，我告诉他我记下了他的一切，还请了这地方最高明的画师按照我的描述绘下了他的画像，如果他有意谋杀我和我的女儿的话，这份文件会寄给我的每一个朋友和学生。如果我不能每个月都见我女儿一面的话，我就会认为她已经死了，而我则没有什么还怕失去的了。”

杰洛特咕囔了一声。“聪明。”

“当然了，他非常愤怒，”伊索尔德说。“他试图威胁我，但我对他说我已经将一份文件藏在了我自己都碰不到的地方。这便是我知道米莉亚还活着的唯一原因。四天前，他让我见了她一面。”她的脸皱了起来，又努力放松了。“我知道这是迟早的事。他已经开始四处搜查——办公室，我原来的银行，还找过我的一些旧友。用不了多久他就知道一切都是子虚乌有，然后……但我无法牵扯到其他人。不能在当我已经害了米莉亚的情况下。”

我捏了捏她的手。“别担心，伊索尔德，”我强硬地说。“我们会救出米莉亚，我保证。无论这个可耻的混蛋和他的朋友们是谁，我向你发誓在他们最后一人因这么对待你们而付出生命之前我是不会放过他们的。”

杰洛特却发出深深叹息，将脑袋仰在了椅背上。

#

我们询问伊索尔德关于那个人的细节和他的长相特征，以助调查，至少我是 _试图_ 这么做的，直到杰洛特说，“丹德里恩，闭嘴，”转而问她，“你是在哪里见到你女儿的？”答案是太阳花园里的一片小树林，随后他又只问了几个关于她鞋码大小的问题。最后他点了点头说，“不要告诉任何人我们来过的事，也不要打乱你平常的生活规律。”

她答应下来之后，我最后拥抱了她一次，就跟着杰洛特下了楼。我们立刻前往伊索尔德提及的小树林，杰洛特让我站在林外，自己去了事发地点。我自然曾有幸见过我的朋友工作时的样子，但就算如此，我还是有些疑虑。跟踪一只爪子够大，满地都是猎物血迹的大个头怪兽是一码事，但在尼弗迦德城里跟踪好几天前的一个单身女人线索？“我们何不等到下一次会面呢？”我说。“她下个月还会见她的。”

“她没有一个月时间了，”杰洛特说。“不会是恩希尔的缘故，也不会是这些人的。我们已经知道他们在学院安插了眼线。我想用不了几天他们就会得知我们去学院询问她的事情。”

“你觉得他会就这样杀了米莉亚吗？伊索尔德的威胁呢？”我问。

“ _他_ 是不会杀米莉亚的，”杰洛特说。“他的雇主才会。他和米莉亚会死在一条河里，看上去就像一对恋人争吵失足，而伊索尔德则会在她公寓中服毒身亡，因为女儿的死而自我了结，干干净净。”

“梅里特莉啊，”我说，因他简明扼要的描述而浑身汗毛直竖。“杰洛特，你怎么可能在全尼弗迦德找出她来呢？”

“那人不会带着一个被绑架的女祭司横穿城市，她就在附近。”杰洛特说。他站直身子。“我找到了她和他的脚印。他右脚靴子处有一个小钉子有点异位。跟在我身后，尽量别乱踩。”

“呃，这有点难啊，”我说。

杰洛特无视了我，当他专注于猎犬似的工作时总是这样。他全神贯注地盯着地面，领我们穿过花园来到另一面，直到他来到一道围着花匠工具的栅栏面前。我撬开门锁进去。一个花匠坐在椅子山鼾声如雷，玩忽职守，当杰洛特把他摇醒的时候还满脸不高兴。“四天前，”他对这人说。“有个男人带着一个戴兜帽或者头巾的女人从这里经过。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”花匠奸诈地说，但杰洛特举手念了一句咒语，一个发光的符文便出现在他的眼前。

“你没有理由不告诉我，”他对那人说，后者的表情变得非常困惑。

“没理由不告诉你，”他嘀咕着。“他们付了我钱，让他们从进货的入口出去。说她结婚了，你知道的。所以她一直戴着兜帽。”

花匠带我们穿过一扇大门，来到卸货地点，那儿有辆货车，车厢里的几棵树和灌木根上套着袋子。这地方车来车往，我心下绝望起来，但杰洛特只是走到出口，朝车水马龙的大路两头看了两眼。距我们不远处有一间巨大喧闹的酒馆，门前空地上还有些人在打架斗殴，围观人群看上去也不是好惹的货色。杰洛特对自己点了点头，立刻向那边走去。他坚持要在这个令人不舒服的地方租一个房间过夜——我则希望这次能呆在一个更加文明的地方：不少正规点的尼弗迦德旅店都有 _浴室_ ，但不成。当我们把一点儿随身行李留在那间肯定有什么问题的卧室里之后——我把背包放在椅子上——他却进一步坚持要在那个拥挤，烟雾弥漫又光线黯淡的酒吧里找张桌子坐下。我有在各种场合演出的经验，但这就是那种哪怕最走投无路的吟游歌手也避之不及的酒馆：顾客比起愿意听你演奏，他们更想用鲁特琴砸你的脑袋。

我们慢慢啜饮着两杯便宜又苦涩的啤酒，杰洛特则放开肚子大吃了一顿——如果他们愿意的话，猎魔人喝毒药都没事，因此这并不算什么认可。我试着和他聊天，或者就问问我们为什么要在这地方花上这么长的时间，但杰洛特严肃地冲我摇了摇头，继续不发一言，眼睛胶在门口。当我的耐心快耗尽的时候一个男人走了进来，深色头发，表情阴沉，立刻就在我脑海里留下了可疑的印象，但我仍然没有停止询问，“我们就不能去别的地方吃晚餐吗？”我之所以这么做是由于不想表现得突然警惕。杰洛特自然也明白我注意到了我们的目标：他没有回答，但当那人穿过房间的时候立刻从桌边站起，跟着他走出去上了楼梯。过了一会儿我也跟随其后，为了不引人注意，正当我冲上楼的时候，我见杰洛特站在走廊尽头的一间门口，钢剑唰地抽了出来。

我的呼吸卡在喉咙口，不由自主地按住了自己的剑准备协助他，这时他一脚猛踢踹开了门，随即冲了进去。那人连忙转过身来，他面前是一副惨烈的景象，一位身着黑色长袍的苗条姑娘手脚都被捆在椅子上，长发肮脏，布满伤痕的脸上写满了绝望的神情。我为她的状况揪紧了内心，控制不住自己立刻冲去拯救她的举动，充分相信就算没有我的帮助，杰洛特的技术也能让他不会被那恶人之剑伤害。

我的信任没有失误：哪怕在我解开米莉亚双手的束缚之前，杰洛特已经将那可耻的歹徒打倒在地，带着一副可怕的表情俯视着他。“别动，”他轻声说，“相信我，你现在不想再给我理由伤害你。你的雇主是谁？”

那人在杰洛特的鞋上啐了一口。杰洛特一手揪住他的脖子把他提了起来，对我说，“把她带去我们房间。”

我架着腿脚受伤的米莉亚走到隔着几个房间的我们屋里，把她在床上安置好。我的酒壶里还剩一点白兰地，她喝了几口便放松下来，尽管知道在她勇敢坚决的救星们的保护之下这点应该收效最为显著。“不用担心，”我安慰她道。“杰洛特很快就会知道绑架你的人的名字，我们会像对付这混蛋一样轻而易举消灭他们。懦夫都容易上钩，”但正当我这么说的时候，她恐惧地尖叫起来，我刚好来得及拔出剑来，挡住一个带着五个同伙破门而入匪徒的一击。

当然我本人足以对付这些恶棍，但我心系米莉亚的脆弱，便并未迟疑大声叫喊道，让杰洛特得知倘若他已处理完那边事务，过来搭把手便再好不过了。没等多久他就冲进房间，手握长剑，我们一同迅速地干掉了敌人，杰洛特在开腔破肚的程度上有些不甚必要了。我对内脏的血腥气味有点敏感，所以在战斗后期，尽管我希望如此，但仍无法为我的朋友提供太多帮助，因我正在大吐特吐。

“该死的，”杰洛特说，烦躁不堪地擦干净他的剑。“不好意思，米莉亚。我们马上就把你从这救出去。”

“没关系，”她尽管苍白，依然哑着嗓子说。“我在周二负责屠宰用于祭祀的牲畜。”

杰洛特出门把另一个罪犯揪了回来——这人已经没有了逃跑的意志——冷冰冰地说，“你认识这些监视你的人吗？你还以为自己不是下一个目标？ _他们是谁？_ ”

#

“他自己也只是受中间人雇佣，”杰洛特说。“那人的雇主是卡瑞诺家族的一个家仆。我觉得告诉你这些就够了。”

“足够了，”恩希尔说。他严肃的表情没有什么变化，但在杰洛特讲述这些的时候他的眼睛闪现一道寒光。“我很满意。”

感觉受到了鼓舞，我鼓起勇气脱口而出，“我请求您，陛下，我恳求您宽恕伊索尔德。那不是她的错——”

当皇帝抬手阻止我的时候，我还能听见杰洛特小声地叹了口气。“她会恢复原职，米莉亚祭司升至第三级，”恩希尔说，我的内心充满了轻松与喜悦。他又叫来了他的内侍总管，对他说，“给猎魔人拿三倍的赏金。我希望这次你不会拒绝，”他对杰洛特说。

“好的，”杰洛特说，但他的声音有点怪异，在出门之前他迟疑了一会，并回头望了皇帝一眼，后者没有抬头，却说道，“什么事。”

杰洛特慢慢地说，“我看到了都城。去了宏日广场。”

恩希尔扬起一边眉毛抬头看他，没有表情的脸上只带了一丝疑问。

“ _为什么？_ ”杰洛特猛地说，好像无论是问题还是答案都会令他无法忍受似的。“有什么——意义呢？你在 _这里_ 打算做什么呢？”他对着窗外使劲挥了一下手。

如果我之前未曾听他这么说过的话，我是不会了解他的意思的，但恩希尔似乎听懂了。他靠在椅子上，冲杰洛特微微皱眉，好像这句问话也令他吃惊。过了一会儿他说，“告诉我，猎魔人，当你路过一个富饶祥和的村庄，却有一个虎视眈眈的土匪窝点在附近安家落户，你认为这些农民的幸福安宁可以持续多久？如果村民们足够警惕，如果他们可以消灭够多的土匪，也许几个月，或者一两年。但总有一天会有人丧失警惕。放哨的人只要打一个盹，防线就会崩溃。当北方诸国被暴力和疾苦困扰之下，金塔之城又能站立多久？我的目的是在她倒下之前，能在我的统治之后持续更为长久。”

他又低下头回到工作中，意指我们可以离开了，杰洛特跟着我走出来的时候一言不发。但他的一举一动中有些不甚流畅，通常他的步伐目的坚定，但我有种奇怪的感觉，他和我并肩走着的时候几乎茫然失措，好像受到了什么沉重的打击。我们走进城市中心广场附近的一间酒馆，我们的朋友已经坐在那里的一张桌子前等着我们从城堡归来——最好的座位，得益于最近同加尔翰成为好友的霍森，他同样在场，满脸愧色地向杰洛特地道了歉。

杰洛特却心不在焉地接受了他的歉意，看着霍森和加尔翰在桌子对面用尼弗迦德语和通用语交叉着聊得热火朝天。然后他转过头，我顺着他的目光所及望去，看见广场的另一边新宫殿的建筑工地，期间那些简陋的市场推车在我们不在的三周内被一整排雕刻精美绘着花朵图案的带锁隔间所代替了。

他突然站了起来说，语气毫无波澜，“该是我回去猎魔之路的时候了。下回见。”

我吃惊地看着他。“但你还没去领赏金呢！”我抗议道。

“你替我去领吧，”他说。“你想拿它做什么都行。”

他没再多说一个字就走出了酒馆，我们在座位上注视着他跨上马鞍，策马经过出城的吊桥，回到野外那些猎魔人独自面对的那些艰难困苦之中。“致利维亚的杰洛特，”我举起酒杯，对我的朋友们说。“希望他一路顺风！”我们为他告别，一齐干了这杯。

次日早晨，我按照他拜托我的那样去了城堡，不想表现得不尽友好而拒绝他的请求，并向人说明了我是替他而来的。那里的负责人员已经准备好了一大盒弗洛朗，但请我稍等，不久内侍总管出现了。他冲我皱了皱眉，质问道，“猎魔人在哪？”

“他已经启程出发，而目的地为何，我说不清楚，”我轻快地这么说道。“我朋友不习惯在怪物仍四处肆虐，威胁无辜之人生命之时在某处久留。”

内侍总管看上去并不太满意，但杰洛特应该乐意知道他还是付了酬金。“他一旦归来，你必须立刻通知我，”他这么说道，我一口保证，并附带暗示杰洛特本人并不会介意。

###

当我再次见到我的朋友之时，已是一年以后。投降和谈的最后条款那个月在汉弗尔城签署；瑞达尼亚正式投降，科维尔和那些北方小国接受了成为附属国的条件。恩希尔已然成为整个大陆的唯一君主。不少人担心随即而来的掠夺和重税，但现在为止皇帝并未对北方表现的有多么苛求。他的首要条件是保证次年的收成，每个小村庄的男人女人们都被征召去建造粮仓和用来灌溉排洪的水渠，还有去清理战场的尸体。但所有人都能看得到这些工作的直接益处所在，所以尽管工作艰苦，也没太多人抱怨。

在此之后，皇帝又回到了奥克森福特，我对此有些惊讶——还有点担心——因为他回来的第二天就把我召去见他。我对新皇宫本身足够熟悉：尼弗迦德传统中以客为重，哪怕属于最高阶贵族的房子在他们主人离去之后也不会空置，而是用来为某些公众提供娱乐的场所。我曾经被邀请到这里参与不少相当有趣的文化活动，还曾有一次亲自登台表演，并且收获了不少掌声。但当皇帝在场的时候，皇宫看上去便完全不同了：尽管最明显的改变仅仅是他的禁卫军们驻扎在各处，但我感觉这里没有任何人的一举一动不是带着急迫和目的明确的意味，好像某种强大的精神激励占据了他们的身心。

我跟随已是熟人的恩希尔的内侍总管上了楼，穿过一条长长的走廊来到内殿，这片地方我从未见过，然后被引进一间新书房，明显是按照它的使用者的指示而建造的。墙壁四周排着高大的书架，满是陈列仔细的参考书籍，房间的后半部则是一扇巨大的弧形窗户，窗外对着庞塔尔河的宽阔水面，还有远处诺维格瑞的高塔。恩希尔正坐在一张办公桌前工作，他只停顿了一小会，向我投来一抹令人感到不安的目光。“我们要求你下次见到利维亚的杰洛特时及时告知我们。”他说。

我咽了一下。“是的，陛下。但我还没见到过他！我发誓，他一直都没有回过奥克森福特。事实上，我一直都没有他的任何消息呢。”我承认，我不由自主地庆幸我的话都是百分百真实。那抹穿透一切的目光中有些什么让我觉得自己就像是一只被钉住的甲虫一样一览无余。

恩希尔依然皱着眉头。“那真不幸。但是，你和他有很多共同的熟人。希望他们能有所帮助。”

“帮——帮助？”

“去找他回来，”恩希尔说。

“噢，”我说，清了清嗓子，清晰地重复了一遍。“噢，呃，陛下，比如，如果杰洛特正在处理一项猎魔合约的话——”

“你就去告诉他，他已经让我够烦了，叫他别再浪费我和他自己的时间，”恩希尔说。“我有比猎杀食尸鬼更重要的事让他去做。”

在我还未来得及询问那些更重要的事是指什么的时候，他挥了挥手把我赶出了房间。我离去的时候带着一些沮丧之情，心想我该怎么去找一个在野外四处游荡的猎魔人，更别说该怎么才能说服一个不愿回来的跟我走了。我连从哪里开始都不知道，因此那天晚上，我和卓尔坦一起盯着一张地图毫无思绪。

“也许他去南方过冬了？”卓尔坦建议道。“或者百花之谷。他一直都喜欢那个精灵王国。这个时候那里应该美得像幅画。”

“但那样的话恩希尔肯定会 _知道_ 的，”我说，然后慢慢地搞明白了这个吓人的事实。“如果杰洛特在他的国土上的 _任何角落里_ 他都会知道的，”我空洞地说。“他会派兵去找他。”

“唉，听起来没错。”卓尔坦点了点头。让我极度沮丧的是，这样的话，地图上就只剩最后一个杰洛特能去的地方了——好吧，还剩很多地方，比如欧菲尔和泽卡尼亚或者在飞龙山脉的荒郊野外，但只剩唯一一个合理之处：史凯利杰群岛。

我自认为自己四海为家，作为一名流浪者，乐意尝试任何远方国度的独特趣味，但史凯利杰是个例外。岛民以行为粗鲁，崇尚暴力，不可预测的怒火和野蛮恶行及难以下咽的食物而自豪。他们对乐器的理解最适合的描述是只肚子里插了六根长笛的死獾尸体。我跟群岛相关的最美妙经历便是某次前往诺维格瑞的路上沦落为海盗的牺牲品：我被当做稀奇之物拉下船卖给了一个五大三粗的先生，后者以为他聪明地折价购买了一名有胡须的女人，之后非常失望地发现——我会在接下来的细节上大发善心地加上一层马赛克——我不但是一名男子，而且对于做饭，打扫和缝补一窍不通。然而，正因如此，这次可憎的经历却令我有机会熟悉了他那美丽的女儿，这位先生以为没有必要监视我们之间的，让我们这么说吧，私密活动。哎呀，故事的结局便是我不得不唐突地逃向荒郊野外，尽管有亲爱的艾米莉亚好心地赠与我的一枚金手镯令我能够负担起回到文明所在的大陆所需船费。

我再无必要纠结于讲述更多于拜访此地相关的痛苦往事。我只需说当我 _终于_ 找到杰洛特的时候，我正被捆住脚踝倒吊在一个里面满是咆哮野猪的大坑之上，这便是当地居民最新的娱乐方式，我的这挑衅的反应也合情合理：事实上，我正在用尽全力尖叫救命。杰洛特骑马经过，说，“丹德里恩？”带着不可思议的表情，然后要求我那些多余的同伴们放我下来。“关你屁事？”其中一人这么说。

“好问题，”杰洛特说——表现出 _更加_ 不合时宜的幽默——但还是补充道，“算了，别折磨他了。不然我可能得把你们全杀光。今天天气太好，死掉可惜。”

“啊，好吧，”折磨我的领头人说，把我摇回了安全之处，砍断绳索，把我一头摔在地上。我从未对伤痛如此感到欣慰。

“你究竟在这干啥？”杰洛特说，在附近一间酒馆给我端了一杯安神的难喝啤酒。“我记得你说过宁愿掉脑袋也不愿回到史凯利杰来。”

“是的，好吧，那只是个形容，”我喝了一大口说。“但我很确定如果是皇帝的话，他会 _真的_ 这么做的。”

杰洛特僵住了。“本该猜到的。恩希尔 _这次_ 又想叫我干什么？”

“某些比砍食尸鬼更重要的事情。我恐怕他没细讲，”我说。“噢，他还跟我说你烦到了他。我觉得你应该会乐意知道。”

他哼了一声。“棒极了。”

我满心想的是快点离开 _再也不回来_ ，因此又说，“你知道，自从你走后的那天他就一直在找你。我觉得他不会放弃的。”

“是啊，”杰洛特说。“恩希尔唯一不会做的事就是放弃。”他叹了口气，“我想也没什么拖时间的必要了。”

“ _完全_ 没有，”我热切地说。

我承认当我陪杰洛特回到奥克森福特的皇宫时，有一种大功告成的感觉——我想的是不如继续给他一点精神上的支持和鼓励，既然他上次离开的是那么突然。他表情凝重地盯着已经完工的皇宫，挺了挺脊背，我们才一起走进去。内侍总管立刻领我们去见皇帝，后者放下笔说。“杰洛特，我想这该是你结束这毫无意义的躲避的时候了，”他如是说，然后没再多解释一句就从桌上拿起一份已经放在那里的猎魔人合约，已经正式上了封，递了过来。“正在建造中的帝国公路在维纶遇上了麻烦。我要你去保证其正常进展。”

我很失望地看着杰洛特投向那封信的警觉眼神如同那是一把出鞘的利剑而不是一份显然报酬颇丰的合约。他甚至在胸前抱起双臂，好像在阻止自己伸手接过它那样。“我不是工程师也不是监工。”

“我很明白你的能力。我不需要工程师或者监工。”

杰洛特顿了一顿，又慢慢地说，“是哪个部分出了问题？”

“当地居民称之为驼背沼泽。”

“你打算建一条 _穿过_ 驼背沼泽的公路？”杰洛特说，他垂下了手臂，拔高了声音，不可置信。“如果你的工程师告诉你那是个好主意的话，你确实需要一个新的工程师了。”

“他们没这么说，”恩希尔说。“他们只告诉我需要花费平常五倍以上的时间和金钱。”

“那是他们低估了。驼背沼泽可不是什么普通的沼泽。那里常驻着一种古老的魔力。不是友善的那种。”

“那是自然，”恩希尔说。“这就是为什么公路必须从中通过，而不是绕行的原因。”杰洛特依旧皱着眉盯着皇帝，后者扬起了一边眉毛。“你对我的决定存疑？”

“只是不确定你的目的，”杰洛特斟酌着说。“你想和最后一个沼泽巫婆打一架的话，你需要法师和士兵，而不是工人。”

“法师和士兵已经去过了。他们也差不多回来了，连对方的影子都没见着。有一些人还在路上就丢了性命，让这个地方的名声更令人闻风丧胆。”

“那你想让我一个人帮你清理障碍？那不是一项合约，是自杀行为。”

恩希尔微微叹了口气。“我已经告诉过你我的目的。”

杰洛特明显地控制了一下自己某个极度恼火的动作。“那就绕行好吗。只是一条公路而已。”

“你是这么认为的？那我建议你从维吉玛开始，然后顺着公路从这儿走到尽头。多花一两个星期不会有什么影响。”恩希尔又坚持递出了合约，不情愿地摇了摇头之后，杰洛特终于伸手把它接了下来。“把它带去给工地的负责人。去吧，完成之后再回来。你跟他一起去，”他对我说，让我吓了一跳：我想不到本人能在一个 _建筑工地_ 帮上什么忙，更不用说是在 _沼泽_ 里，还明显有什么不算太小的邪恶超自然力量环绕其中。

我咽了一下。“陛下，新学期很快就要开始了，”我弱弱地如是说。

恩希尔对我的抗议给予的反应如你所想。“大学院的行政人员会得到通知。去吧。”

#

很难讲我们俩谁对面临的旅程更要垂头丧气一些，杰洛特或是我。我们驾船逆流而上直到拉瓦雷特瀑布，在那儿我们爬下悬崖，来到泰莫利亚南部，又找了条船，载我们一路回到维吉玛。

在那儿，我们找到了安抚受伤心灵的意外药膏。为先王弗泰斯特哀悼的城市已经从被攻占之后恢复过来，仿佛重新飞扬的百合旗帜足够治愈战争的创伤，我发誓从未见过那儿的市场如此熙熙攘攘。让我又惊又喜的是，中心广场的很多摊主都是非人类，精灵或矮人，就如我四处可见的那样，在尼弗迦德巡警队的保护之下走出他们原来的聚居地，自由地和人类和平共处，甚至某次杰洛特也注意到了一个那扎尔商人，有只岩石巨怪站在他的摊位旁边。“ _他_ 在这干什么？”他停下来问道。

“送货的，”商人说，带着一丝警惕神情盯着杰洛特的双剑。“我是达西安矿山的当地负责人。”他指了指身后，我看见成叠的漂亮大理石板斜放在那里，看上去是什么贵族或者有钱人定做的新地板。“拉蒂非常可靠，我向您保证，猎魔人大人，而且一点也不危险。你看，他还有城市通行证呢。”

“拉蒂好送货怪，”巨怪插嘴。“漂亮石头。带剑人想买漂亮石头吗？拉蒂会背！拉蒂 _背_ 好多石头。”

“我想也是，”杰洛特心不在焉地说，我们便继续前行。

新建的帝国公路指引我们向西走了一小段，从断崖最低点上行，回到了维纶。公路是在一面岩石上开凿出来的，之字形来回盘山而上，并不算陡峭，还有不少金属杆和铁链连接而成的护栏，每隔几步就挂着一个灯笼，以防行人不慎坠崖。

我还能清晰地记起泰莫利亚北部那些险峭山路上的麻烦事：卓尔坦和我曾经有一次发现我们上山的小路被泥石流淹没，不得不往回走了不少路寻找另一条道，以至于我们整整多花了三天的时间才爬上山。而现在骑马走在平整的公路上，我们不用三小时就来到了山顶，还来得及在一个观景区短暂停留，那儿有为马匹准备的饮水槽，一个有生意头脑的年轻人甚至支了个小摊，为行人出售麦芽酒和三明治。风景的确优美，庞塔尔河从瀑布底部延伸到维吉玛市区，再往南去流过广阔的田野，一览无余。还有一块有意思的金属铭牌，上面分别用通用语和作为上古语分支的尼弗迦德语刻着相关信息，为初来此地的旅行者们指明各处地标，令我惊异的是，甚至还有一种我不熟悉的语言，杰洛特带着一点茫然的神情告诉我那是欧菲尔语。

“几年前我在诺维格瑞附近遇见过一些欧菲尔商人，不过他们可是远离家门。我搞不懂为什么会有人觉得这儿可能有够多懂这种语言的人值得他们浪费时间，”他说。“除非恩希尔下一步还打算攻占 _他们_ 。”

他有点讽刺地说完，但当我们爬到山顶，让我们大吃一惊的是，我们发现山顶的一个小市集里确实有一家欧菲尔商铺。杰洛特和那里的年轻人用他们的语言交流了几句，他便急切地邀请我们进他的帐篷小坐——令人赞叹的设施，整个用羊毛毡制成却给人一种有着坚固墙壁房子的感觉——还喝了好几杯味道清新的薄荷茶。这位先生向我们解释尼弗迦德对进口外邦货物到诺维格瑞的商家降了税，如果他们还在维纶也开个商铺的话，那么所需缴税额度近乎为零。

“所以我在这里开店，这样我父亲的货物就能更便宜地到达诺维格瑞的女士们手中，”年轻人有点闷闷不乐地说，“尽管您看，我自己的存货，几乎都耗光了。在这个偏远地方，进货的难度实在有点太高。我自己在专业人员的护送之下，到达这里都不算便宜，而且困难重重。我们真希望今年春天公路就能投入使用！但如果到年底还没法全部开通的话，我可能就得放弃这里打道回府了。但这一切都是天意啊。”

“恩希尔会尽一切可能办到的，”杰洛特嘀咕道，一口喝干了茶。

我们在一个小而舒适的新开旅馆里过夜，明早就准备穿越维纶了。新建的公路的确非常方便，大大提高了我们行程的速度，但我承认，我本人还未能搞清皇帝想让我们在他的路上看到些什么。杰洛特却随着我们的旅行，逐渐变得愈发沉默寡言。我们在路上经过几个破旧的村庄，每个都只有几家农户而已。不少村子都离公路有段距离，但所有村庄都迅速抓住了良机：平坦的土路，有些铺着碎石，已经连在每个村子和公路之间。简陋的标语牌插在交叉路口，向往来路人宣传“维纶最棒的肉饼！”或“新鲜烧烤和干净的床铺！”正在远方隐约可见的旅馆等着他们。在其中一个岔路口我们还看见一个小男孩给路人派发木刻的小圆币，如果他们来吃晚餐的话还可以每人一杯免费麦酒。

“先生，我们的黑麦酒可好了！”男孩急切地说，伸手递出一枚。“我爸的秘方。我打赌你们还会想要第二杯！”

杰洛特低头看看他，尽管还没到中午，他却突然说道，“我可以来一杯，”然后从他手里接了过来。我也拿过一个，一同骑马朝着那小酒馆而去——看上去不比一个棚屋大上多少，不久之前也肯定只是个棚屋——在那儿的农妇给我们端了一份简单但足量的土豆炖鸡，主人的黑麦酒也和广告中那样名副其实，刚从酒桶舀出来，带着一股令人心旷神怡的坚果味。在角落里正在编织的一个老妇还问我们用不用请人帮洗袜子——我们立刻就给她找出了一大篮——或者有没有衣服需要缝补。

这儿没有百合花，只有个编织而成的尼弗迦德太阳旗，正当我们吃饭时，两个年轻强壮的身着尼弗迦德军服年轻人——却带着当地口音——走了进来，免费喝了两杯黑麦酒。他们举杯问候了皇帝的健康，赢得在场几个顾客的附和。“不想和我们一起干一杯吗，朋友们？”其中一人甚至这么问我和杰洛特，态度不算威胁，倒不如说有一点失望而已。

“他的健康没问题；八天前还在奥克森福特见了他，”杰洛特干巴巴地说，尽管其他人都误认为他的意思只是在远处看了皇帝一眼，但这却足以让我们成为被关注的中心，这些无缘得见皇帝一面的普通人们热情高涨地想要我们描述那位帝国总督的种种细节。酒馆老板骄傲地告诉我他还特地跑去了维吉玛一次，“自从公路建成以后，嬷嬷以前一整年的活儿在一天内就接完了，我觉得非去一趟不可。”

我尽可能地满足了他们的好奇心，在描述的过程中被他们的喜悦所感染，甚至拿出了我挚爱的鲁特琴，尽管我们并没有这么早就投宿的准备，当我唱完 _伊索尔德赞歌_ 之后所收获的掌声是如此之热烈——我很高兴告诉你改动过后的歌词大获成功，以至于现在所有人都认为那不幸的原作只是有人在无聊恶搞——所以我又唱了另一首，接下来是第三首。直到酒馆仿佛挤满了附近的全部居民，每一寸地板都给坐满了，我觉得这时再离开就有点无礼——更不用说酒馆老板退还了我们的餐费，热切地请我们留宿，如果我们乐意留下来的话，外加免费的早晚餐。

我原以为杰洛特会不耐烦地想要继续赶路，但当我建议接受这慷慨的馈赠时他只是耸了耸肩，没有表示异议。我便花了整个晚上取悦这群热情洋溢的观众，而他则裹着斗篷坐在黑暗的角落里，用那双奇异的眼睛观察着欢乐的场面，一言不发。

“我必须得跟人宣传宣传这个地方，”第二天一早，当我们动身出发时我这么对杰洛特说。“一个年轻的吟游诗人会经历的地方通常可比这里糟多了。”

杰洛特哼了一声。“我看你大概经历了不少。”但尽管他说话的口吻带着嘲弄，他的情绪却被奇怪地影响到了，在我看来几乎是有些压抑，接下来的一整天他都没再说什么，知道我们翻过一个山坡，终于看见面前的宏大工地，宽阔的石板逐渐被其下的沙地所取代，之后是砾石，最后则是最下面的泥路，通往一片沼泽，一群工人正在紧张工作着。“终于到了，”我对他说。“我想知道恩希尔之前的话的意思。我在这条路上可没看到什么稀奇东西啊。”

杰洛特依然骑在马上，朝公路延伸而去的方向朝沼泽望去：就算在这个距离，一潭潭死水和在深色树干底部环绕的绿色瘴气依然清晰可见，阻止了我们望向它们昏暗的深处。“你上一次来维纶是什么时候？”他平淡地问道。

“在第二次战争之前，我想，”我这么说，在脑海里思索。“我恐怕卓尔坦和我在维吉玛遇上了点小事——一点儿小争端，不算什么，和弗泰斯特的警卫长——因此不得不匆忙逃走。我记不得太多了。说实话，我们当初急着离开泰莫利亚。你上次来维纶又是什么时候？”

“在尼弗迦德军占领这里之后，寻找希里。在我们刚刚走过的这条路上一共杀了二十三个歹徒。”杰洛特冲身后示意了一下。“我去了很多村庄询问村民。如果你那时告诉我三年之后我会在当地一家酒馆里舒舒服服地坐上一晚，和友善的村民一起欣赏音乐的话，我会告诉你快别再多喝了。”

“哦，好吧，”我说。“一条帝国公路自然会激发当地经济的。”

“这不是经济。是 _希望_ 。原来他们一无所有。但那个村子里不会再有人为了林中夫人割耳朵——或者把他们的孩子丢去糖果小径，”杰洛特轻声说，而我听多了口耳相传的故事，能明白在我朋友心中留下的怎样的阴影。“也许那不是魔法。但无论那是什么，我要去看一看。”

“但是，确实看上去像是遇到了什么阻碍，”我冲着前方点了点头。

杰洛特收紧了下巴上的肌肉，表示出的决心以我的长久经验来看不容置疑。“那么，是该让它建完的时候了，”他说，皇帝应该会对他的坚定而感到欣慰的，然后策马上前。

用不了多久就到了施工现场，工地的负责人，看上去疲倦又灰头土脸的阿德尔-克劳森大师从他那群闷闷不乐，漫不经心且工作不力的工人们正在开挖的引水渠里爬了出来。无论杰洛特在路上找到了什么希望，在这儿我可看不见一丝一毫，除了当那总工看见信件之后对我们说，“我们要改变公路的方向吗？”的时候表现的那种热切。但当他拆信看完，却带着一种近乎绝望的情绪举起双手。“一个猎魔人能做些什么呢？”他问道，“我们每晚都有二十名警卫轮流值班！完全不管用啊。”

在夜里总有工人被抓走，有时是一人有时两人，都消失得无影无踪。巡逻无法阻止有人继续消失——而现在消失的偶尔是其中一个巡警了。“说他们脱逃的都是在胡说八道！”总工对我们喊道。“我们给当地人 _发工资_ ，巡逻队都是尼弗迦德老兵。”

“不，”杰洛特说。“这不是脱逃。你在这附近见过很多水鬼和食尸鬼吗？”

总工愤怒地耸了耸肩。“在刚攻占过的土地上那种垃圾到处都是。一直到这边。每天早上我们专门处理怪物的部门会去用十字弓和火炮把它们从我们今天要修的路上清扫干净。但我们每天都挖不了两尺！”他指了指正在进行中的水沟。“你看到这个了吗？到明天，就都 _无影无踪_ 了。会全部塌陷进去。如果我们没法把水排掉，就根本没法修路！我可以在这里堆一整年的石头但依然寸步难行。皇帝必须看到问题的 _源头_ 。”

杰洛特看了看水渠，对这人说，“我今晚守夜看看情况。明天我们再讨论该怎么进行下去。”

克劳森厌烦地对他挥了挥手，大步走开了。

“我会和你一同守夜，我的朋友，”我坚定地说。损失一晚睡眠不算什么，特别是在这附近睡上一晚感觉上同某种危险职业差不离。“我们一起必定可以找出这附近邪恶力量的真相。”杰洛特用小到听不见的声音嘀咕了几个词，但我仁慈地决定充耳不闻。

我们的守夜大部分时间平静无波。也许我被远处偶尔亮起的鬼火惊吓了几次，还有一次是被水鬼的可怕身影，或者我是这么以为的，从附近的泥沼中钻出来的时候。但杰洛特只是叹了口气，捡起身边一颗石子冲着那怪物的脸扔过去，结果却是一小堆苔藓和水藻的漂浮物。除此之外我们再没见到会动的东西，除了神色紧张，握剑在手，经过我们好几次的警惕的夜间巡逻人员以外。

我们面前的水沟看起来状态不太理想：我想连着几个星期的工作成果都付之东流以后，确实不能责备工人变得有点不算上心。但水流还是在底部的石头上缓缓流淌，直到快半夜时分我们听见微弱的水泡咕噜声，跟豆子汤煮得久了一点的声音差不离，然后水渠远端的石底开始渗出泥浆。

不久那水渠的斜坡的方向就倒了过来，有水开始顺着流回渠里，软化四壁。我们眼睁睁地看着它们一块块自动塌落下来，直到整条水渠塌陷了进去。杰洛特没有动手帮忙，只是点了点头站起来。“我们去睡吧，”他说。“该看的都看到了。”

“那失踪的事呢？”我问，跟着他一路小跑。“我们肯定可以帮着看守工人——”

杰洛特挥手指了指工地，角落里有许多帐篷。“没法注意到所有人。光是守夜也没什么用。”

第二天早晨他这么对总工说了，然后又突然道，“这些事都在晚上发生是有原因的。我们需要点上灯。让工人晚间工作。”

克劳森死盯着他。“我的工人已经疲惫又丧气了！你还想让我叫他们 _晚上_ 工作？”

“你觉得他们现在晚上睡得怎样？”杰洛特说。“我们点两圈火把和篝火。任何人看见圈外有什么动静，让他们叫我。与此同时，白班的工人就睡在工地——你不需要那么多帐篷，这样需要巡逻的地方也小一点。太阳升起，工人换班。一两个星期换一次白班和夜班的工人，或者让他们自己决定。班次不用都是相同的人数，你只需要每班都有人有工作效率即可。”

克劳森闻言皱着眉头，“烧那么多火把要费不少资金，”他有点不确定地说。“我们还得每天都用马车运火柴……”

“皇帝让我来不是为了削减 _经费_ 的，”杰洛特说。“他让我来保证工作有进展。就这么办。另外，这些水渠——挖长一点。你要保证它们的另一端在沼泽以外。”

“以外——但这太荒唐了！”克劳森说。“没有必要挖那么长！我们又不打算把整个沼泽的水都放干以作耕地——”

杰洛特严厉地狠狠盯了他一眼。“克劳森，我猜你既然得到这份工作的话，你该是个不错的工程师。那你告诉我一个你那些水渠总是塌陷的该死 _理由_ 。”克劳森顿了顿，不说话了，杰洛特点了点头。“你的问题不是工程方面。你的问题是有一个古老的恶灵住在那沼泽里，唯一能把这条路修通的方法是在穿过她腐朽的心脏。你的水渠需要和实地相通，让她无法触及，不然她马上就会把你们的沟埋了。”

“但是，”克劳森说，听起来有些凄惨，“但随着我们向前推进——需要挖那么长的话——我们不如挖条 _运河_ 呢！”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“那就去挖一条运河。”克劳森大师显然需要花点时间来熟悉这种新的思路。他脸上的表情看起来满是无助和困惑。过了一会儿，我的朋友可怜起他来，轻推了他一下。“按照常规方法行不通的话，就别继续那么做了。试试这个，如果还不行的话，我们再换别的方法。那便是皇帝把你弄到这来的方式，不是吗？联姻，法师，暗杀，间谍，三次入侵——第一次失败后，他并没有打退堂鼓。他换了个方式又回来了。弗泰斯特的人称他为 _无情之君_ 不是没有来由的。”

总工突然哼了一声说，“所以如果他想让这条路穿过这三重诅咒下的沼泽，这条路就必须过去？好吧，我还想在死前见我妻儿一面，所以我想还是遵从你的建议为好。就这样吧，猎魔人。我们今晚就点起火把，我会立刻向维吉玛送去最不近人情的要求。”

克劳森害怕他的工人会不愿接受的担忧完全没有得到实现。不少人就像新郎官一样兴致勃勃，愿意夜晚和他们的同胞一起在火光下作业，我心想还有一事让他们心安，因为我也有相同的感受，当看见那瘦削灰白如狼般身形的利维亚的杰洛特在火把照耀的外圈踱步，手握银剑守护着我们的时候。至此我想恭维一下自己，本人也为此做出了微小的贡献，当同总工讨论之后，我便来到路的尽头，向工人吟唱激励他们的歌曲。一些士兵曾向我哼过他们的最爱，因此我的尼弗迦德歌单里便多了好几首经典民谣，并在他们的帮助下，我掌握了写作这种简单又迷人的小曲的技术。

到了破晓时分，每个人都情绪高昂，有人喊着调子，其余所有人都应声符附和。克劳森总工对他的记录员说，“写下每个人都 _签到在册_ ，”他的声音里有种难以抑制的喜悦，很显然他上次作这种记录的时候已经是许久以前了。夜班的工人开开心心钻进他们工友腾出的帐篷准备睡觉，另一半工人则跃跃欲试地开始挖第二条水渠，和路基一样宽但足有三倍深，现在克劳森让他们一直挖到沼泽以外，底部铺着砾石再覆盖上大石板。“我们给你想要的运河，猎魔人大人，”克劳森对杰洛特说，“而且我们会一路在附近挖上排水管道。我希望当皇帝陛下看见账目超支的时候不会砍了我的头。”

在阳光和篝火之下，挖掘工作接连进行了三天三夜，到了第四天的清晨，克劳森在他排水顺畅的新修建路基上来回检查了一番，用一根尖顶杆到处试了试，在最后的一个弯角处对他的工头带着正式的语气说，“好了，雷瑟尔，我想我们可以开始下一段了。”

我还未充分了解当他们面前的阻碍消除后，尼弗迦德的建筑团队效率是多么之高。到了那时筑路材料已经累积了好几个星期，绝不会缺乏任何东西：一车又一车的巨大石块被运了进来，堆在路基上，到了太阳落山时分，四分之一里的路基已经被基本填平，挥舞着大锤的工人正将它们砸实，直到再不会下陷。晚班工人积极地投入工作，在其之上加入另一层大卵石和沙土，当太阳再次升起的时候，他们已经给上了厚厚的石灰浆。当白班工人起床之后，混凝土还未凝结他们便开始了下一段路基的挖掘。

“毁掉 _那个_ 对她而言就不算太容易了，”杰洛特狠狠地说，注视着正在变硬的砂浆和岩石，然后又转身环顾工地，脸上带着一种几乎严厉的满足表情。那病态的绿色瘴气从公路和伴随它的运河附近退去了不少，后者已经开始蓄满清澈流水，从好几条水渠里引流而来。

他带着某种相当热切的情绪紧盯着那片沼泽，我忍不住便问道，“你叫她林中夫人，能跟我讲讲她的故事吗？”——这项询问是由灵感而起，直到现在之前我无暇顾及：我未曾想过筑路这种平淡无奇之事能为一名诗人提供多少材料。我也还未想好在何处可以埋下高潮，但杰洛特对这位可怕劲敌的怨气如此，足以为其写出一首诗歌。

杰洛特不愿多加描述他和那些驼背沼泽的可憎林中夫人们的过往，但他只寥寥数语，便清晰得能够令我的缪斯彻底苏醒。那天下午我写下了开头的两个小节，在我的琴弦上拨出旋律，而在我身后，杰洛特在暮色中依然沉睡，自从夜班工人们开始工作之时他所得到的第一次真正休息。

然而，当太阳落山时他却起床了，苏醒的速度如同雄鹰起飞；他毫不迟疑地站起来，一边背上剑一边走了出去。“跟工人们说今晚眼睛睁大点，”他对克劳森说。“现在她已经知道你又开始动工了——猜她会打算变换策略。”

甚至这种严肃的警告也就让工人和警卫提高了警惕，而并非是心生恐惧，和他们之前的状况大有不同：很显然现在每个人都明白在他们之中有个真正的大师，最厉害的猎魔人之一，可以完全信任他的学识与能力。有他在他们身边，沼泽里埋伏着的恐怖只不过是另一个可以击败的敌人，另一个需要克服的障碍，而不是什么不同寻常不可战胜的力量。他们勇气十足，乐意战斗，而且现在他给他们指了一条明路。

基本上便是如此，因为他的警告被证实了。天空最后一抹光尚未完全消退，第一轮攻击便开始，沼泽深处刮起的风带着一阵恶臭向工人们脸上迎面扑来。他们开始咳嗽，呼吸不畅，但杰洛特叫来巡逻队员，让他们帮助他在工地前堆上为之后几天准备的干柴，当一道墙似的篝火在工地正前方燃烧起来之后，因为沼气而烧着绿色的火焰，但把它们从空气中除掉了。

然后抱着另一堆木柴上前的一人突然在沼泽边缘尖叫一声，被什么东西拽进了更浓稠的雾气中，就在他消失的地方，响起一种可怕的吐泡声。其余的工人警觉地惊起，但杰洛特却早已以一种只有猎魔人才能做到的惊异速度开始动作起来，三大步就跨到了那里，手握银剑，跟着那个已经没救了的人一头闯进雾气中。我们看不见他，但能听见他的剑刃切开皮肉的杂音，还有不少细微的水花声：一个被砍掉的吓死人的水鬼头颅甚至滚到了我们脚下，带着恶心的肿胀舌头和突出的浑浊大眼。

不消一会儿猎魔人再次出现了，浑身沾满了绿色的血，肩上扛着那工人软塌塌的身子；他把那可怜人交到众多伸出的手中，但只需看一眼就知道那人已经救不回来了，不过杰洛特倒是救回了他同伴们的勇气，证明他能在怪物那里虎口拔牙拉回他们。他对克劳森说，“下一次补给申请的时候上报这个，每个人一把银匕首。如果他们能在被抓走的时候刺上几刀，让那些抓着他们的东西稍微停顿一下，可能我就来得及赶到他们身边。”这句话更加坚固了他在他们心底的地位，总工未对他这相当昂贵要求提出一丝异议，立刻点了点头便记了下来。

杰洛特继续他在工地周围的巡视，工人们则愈加埋头苦干：我和他们同感，在土地里插下的每一铲子都是向他们那无形的敌人发动攻击，他们的动作也愈加迅速。他们把路基和河道一路挖到了篝火的脚下，进而又挖了好几条排水渠，就在一夜之内。

杰洛特本人则又好几次冲进浓雾中，我们听见他挥剑之声，那回声是多么奇特，仿佛从我们四周的任一方向传来：这已然让我们感到爽快而非再是恐惧的雾气之中产生的某种特殊效应，就像一位伟大的猎魔人和他们并肩站立那样的感觉。当他再次从雾气中现身，仍然一言不发，表现得小事一桩，尽管他的剑刃滴着大量腐血，仿佛他刚刚杀了一整团的怪兽。他却只是把剑擦净，涂上剑油；偶尔喝一口水，又喝了两次木塞瓶里装的某种煎药，喝完还像条狗那样甩了甩头，脸上的浮现出紫色的血管。

接下来的四个夜晚飞逝而去。各种形式的攻击依然在继续，但猎魔人从未丧失警惕。银匕首送到了，有两人甚至在被抓走的时候用上了它们，因此活着被救了出来，只是伤势太重不得被送回家，但补偿了他们足够下半生生活的抚恤金。公路则一直稳定地向沼泽中延伸下去。

到了第五夜即将结束的时候，当东边的天空刚蒙蒙亮起，杰洛特走到了工地的边缘：篝火已经快要燃尽。他站在那儿仿佛听着什么响动，然后突然收剑回鞘，却拿起一支火把。他在篝火上点燃了它，走进沼泽中。过了几分钟后我听见他说话的声音，只是由于隔得太远而听不清说了什么，在一阵理智的犹豫之后我的缪斯指使我追随他而去。我小心地在覆盖着腐败植被的小土包之间穿梭，朝他的方向行走，对他说话的对象一无所知，直到最后我看见他在和一个无比神奇的生物交谈，一个勉强到他膝盖高度的小鬼，看上去绝对就是在这沼泽里生出的生物，皮肤苍白，黄色的眼睛像两盏巨大的明灯一般，头发则是一网野草，四肢像扭曲的枝条。

这生灵也同样出神地看着我，然后说，“大人，但那是 _紫色_ 的。没看过这种东西。你头上那神奇的异状是什么东西？”他如此问道，我便自然摘下帽子让这友善的小伙计检查一番，他对天鹅绒如此入迷，杰洛特费劲地才好不容易把他的注意力拉回他们的对话中，却是在强尼——这便是那奇特生物的名字——在自己头上试戴了好几次，并把杰洛特和他的火把拉到池水边让他好好欣赏了一番自己的形象之后。

“ _强尼_ ，”杰洛特最后说，心烦意乱。“别闹了。你不是来这里试丹德里恩的帽子的。”

“但像这种出奇美妙的艺术品应当值得人们充分的欣赏，”强尼回答他说，不过还是摘下了帽子，递还给我的时候带着一种非常不情愿的态度，让我无法不将其作为礼物赠与他。他更睁大了双眼，轻声说，“你不会是 _说真_ 的吧，”当我肯定了之后他把帽子紧紧抱在胸前，欢快地跳了几段舞蹈，才重新将它戴回了头上。

杰洛特在他的手舞足蹈间隙重重地叹了一口气。“ _现在_ 你可以说了吗？”他说，当这些终于结束的时候。

“但我一直都在说啊！”强尼回答，带着一种公正的语气：他的嘴里之前涌出了一长串名副其实的赞扬呢。

“说 _正题_ ，”杰洛特说。“你来这干什么？”

那小家伙终于泄了气，过了一会儿才带着几乎是哀求的目光说道，“你必须让他们绕道而行。你进来了这么远，她早就气疯了。她不会允许公路修通的。”

“我知道她不会，”杰洛特说。“你还知道什么具体的吗？她下一步准备干什么？”强尼没有说话，犹豫和不安写满了他的小脸，过了一会儿杰洛特蹲了下来，对上那小东西的视线。“强尼，”他放柔了语气说。

“公路会带来更多的人，”强尼说。“带着剑和十字弓的人，带着砍树的斧头和挖掘的铲子，到处都会是栅栏和门。到那时一个小地灵就没有地方可以去了。”

杰洛特点了点头。“我知道，”他轻声说。“如果你不愿意帮我们的话我也不能责怪你。但她们曾在这沼泽里洒满了人骨和鲜血。该是结束一切的时候了。不会再有林中夫人，不会再有顺着糖果小径的孩子们走进她们的魔爪。这路是冲她而来的，强尼。总有一天。”

强尼的肩膀又塌下了更多一点，我小心地在杰洛特身边跪了下来。“人类还会带来其他东西，”我试着说。“人类会带来竖琴和鲁特琴，书籍和歌谣和天鹅绒帽子。像你这么有品位的小地灵可能会喜欢他们的社会呢。”

他瞥了我一眼，小声说。“但在他们的眼里我只是一个妖怪，他们会放猎狗追我。”

“那是因为他们孤陋寡闻，”我说，“帮助我们，我向你保证我会写一首地灵强尼的歌谣，给所有看见他并且对他好的人们带来好运，我会令它在从维吉玛到诺维格瑞的这条路上被人传唱，这样一来，当地居民和旅行者都会把你当做人类的好伙伴，而不是敌人了。”

杰洛特盯着我，陷入深思，但这小地灵的脸上则容光焕发。“强尼的歌！”他兴高采烈地说，“当然，我会声名远扬的，我要给你这些理由，所以我会帮你。但是，”他继续说，又变得有点恐惧，“这没办法写成一首欢乐的歌谣，让节奏适合跳跃，令心和手指都随它而舞蹈。她准备让他们一起来攻击你，猎魔人，你还有你搬石头的人，铺路的人。也不止是怪物。她向每一条绳子上拴着的耳朵里灌输怨恨，对那些所有对她死心塌地的人。三天之后他们会变成她的牵线木偶，所有人都会走进沼泽。还有那些给了夫人们一点儿鲜血的那些人，那些把头发放在他们供奉的神龛的那些人；还有那些吃了她们的安息日晚餐或者在难熬的冬季恳求过她们施舍的人。她会在你的路上堆满曾踏足其上的人们的尸体，你只能越过他们的骨骸而铺成这条路。”

我听闻这威胁，紧张地浑身僵硬。杰洛特曾对我讲过不少对林中夫人的崇拜故事，我早知它们在这荒凉悲哀的土地上是多么盛行。我们有一大批工人，但不足以对抗方圆数里的乡村居民，就算在强尼的警告之后，会有更多士兵能来得及从维吉玛赶到支援，这场碾压了可怜的同样成为我们面临的邪恶怪物牺牲品的农民所获得的胜利也不会带来多少欢乐。

杰洛特也沉默起来。这绝不是猎魔人想要的战争，我非常确定。杰洛特只在万不得已才会拔出钢剑，甚至那些时候也非常不情愿；更不用说当那些人还是他想要从他们的恶魔手中拯救出来的时候。他对强尼说，“你可以帮我递个口信吗？”

强尼歪了歪脑袋，眼睛发亮。“是什么口信？”

“一个交易，”杰洛特说。“单独对抗。她赢的话——我们绕道。我赢——公路通过沼泽。”

我盯着他，强尼吹了一声长长的口哨。“她不会乐意自己去冒险。”

“但这是她唯一可能赢的方式，”杰洛特说。“她可以去把维纶这儿的每个男人，女人，孩子都聚集起来，用他们来抵抗公路。那又怎样呢？恩希尔-恩瑞斯调来一个尼弗迦德步兵军团，一下午的时间就能把他们全部消灭，然后他会把这块无人居住的土地作为奖赏送给他的士兵。就算她杀了我还有这个工地上全部人，他会派另外一支建筑队进来，如果有必要他还会雇另一个猎魔人，如果她又杀死了他们，他仍会继续。”

强尼全神贯注地听着他的话，小脑袋点了一点，杰洛特指了一下我。“如果她接受的话，我就让丹德里恩回去请恩希尔承诺下来。她完全可以一试，如果她赢了的话，他会命令公路绕行，一切就了结了。她也可以躲起来，继续躲藏，直到他把公路建成，让她渐渐退化成只剩一丁点腐朽的玩意，一个过路的猎魔人便能将她干掉的时候。”

强尼挠了挠头。“要我说，你在她会信守诺言上下了不小赌注啊。”他这么说。

在我听来他的观点非常有道理，但杰洛特只是耸了耸肩。“林中夫人总是遵守承诺，不是吗？我也会同样守信。”

他坚定不移，甚至在第二天强尼带回了林中夫人的同意回话之后。杰洛特竟然命令克劳森大师在事态解决之前停止作业，哪怕我几次三番试图说服他要对如他曾向我描述的如此奸诈狡猾的恶魔多留个心眼，他却仍然坚持要我立刻骑马去奥克森福特向恩希尔传递这个协议。

在四个巡警的护送下经过难熬的四天旅行后，我揪着心走进了皇帝的办公室。当我们在沼泽边缘行走的时候并未遇到多大阻碍，这种情况更让我感到一阵阵担忧，因为我感到故意摆在我们面前的这条大道：如果林中夫人力量的影响果真如此厉害，我亲爱的朋友将会面临多么巨大的危机，当他站在她的领地上向她发起挑战？我无法不期望，为了他的性命攸关，恩希尔会立刻拒绝这项协议，和另外一项可以确保最终胜利的选择相比，这个协议风险太大。他已经在战争中牺牲了上千人：再多一点，对他来说又算得上什么呢？

但皇帝听完我的叙述却未作评价，只是问了问对决的暂定时间。我告诉他是在我带他肯定答复返回的次日。他坐在那里，沉默了一会儿，然后说，“对猎魔人说我答应他的协议。假如他在与林中夫人的对战中不幸身亡，公路便绕道而行，我永远不再会派人踏足沼泽。请你作这场战斗的见证人。”

我怀揣一颗沉重的心回去向杰洛特汇报消息——当和我的同伴发现沼泽里出现了一条狭窄但坚实的小路直接通往工地之时，我的心更沉到了谷底。尽管我将皇帝的话原封不动转达给他，我依然恳求他重新考量。但杰洛特却简单地摇了摇头，走进沼泽，在不远处找到强尼，告诉了小地灵这消息，并确定次日正午便是决战时间。然后他回到驻地，一整个下午都在煎制他那些各种各样的魔药，清理准备装备，他的银剑和钢剑，盔甲和十字弓。当夜幕降临时，他并未躺下休息，而是在一小捧篝火面前跪下，进入那种凝神静气的冥想，比简单的睡眠更能令他在次日得到修整。他仿佛一座猎魔人雕像那样一直呆到接近第二天午时，终于站起来伸了个懒腰，在长时间保持一个姿势之后看上去却丝毫未觉不适，然后他穿上了盔甲，佩戴好了武器。

他从一名巡警那儿拿了一个号角，准备在开始战斗前给我们个信号。当他看见我也在准备同他一起出发的时候，他皱了皱眉，对我说，“你不用过来。强尼会告诉你发生的事情。”

“不，我的朋友，”我坚决地说。“如果你决定要踏上这条危机四伏的道路，我不会弃你不顾。尽管我的内心预兆你可能走向死亡。但假如你因为受到欺骗而来到人生终点，我会让世人都知道这事实，并呼吁他们以这恶鬼的头颅为你复仇。”

“丹德里恩，如果她计划阴谋诡计，她会也把你一并杀了，”杰洛特如是说，他的话很有道理，但我咽了一下又说，“另外，皇帝命令我去做你的证人。”

杰洛特叹了口气，但他不再表示反对。我们一同走进这臭气熏天的沼泽，就如之前那样，我们面前出现一条小路。当我们顺着它走向深处，崭新的警铃在我胸口再度响起，因为我立刻就看见我们身后出现了怪异扭曲的影子，跟着我们的脚步越来越近，在绿色的泥沼中出现魔鬼般的身形，有些几乎和巨妖一般高大。“杰洛特！”我急迫地小声说，让他注意到那些，但他只摇了摇头，简单地说，“我们只能一直向前。”

我们来到一块点缀着嘶嘶作响，泛着气泡的地面之上的一座小桥，当我们走过之后我立刻听见微弱的邪恶笑声。我们穿过一小撮看上去奇特的空房子，看上去就像剧院的滑稽戏之类的摆设，杰洛特终于在它们之间的一块空地上停了下来，我担惊受怕地看见一个腐朽的大树桩的另一面有个笼子吊在树枝上，里面关着我们的小地灵朋友，他双手紧抓着栏杆，绝望地大叫道，“杰洛特，这是个陷阱！”

咯咯笑声重新响了起来，终于，织婆从假教堂的另一面走了出来，一种多么可怕的生物，我竟然找不到足以表现她的词句。就算描述她的恐怖外貌——顺着她摇头的动作那只腐烂生蛆的眼睛时不时地飞出苍蝇，那恶心的革状皮肤似乎是由层层被剥下的人皮缝制而成，在她腰间晃荡着的断腿和怪兽般的身躯——也无法让你闻到她身上飘出的腐肉臭味，还有那吓人的假装是人类但又不完全符合人类行走方式的步伐，或是当她接近时让我浑身泛起的鸡皮疙瘩，好像有无数手指刺痛我的大脑。

“啊，白狼，”她露出邪恶的喜悦神色，前后无声地摇摆着身体，热切地打量着我们两人。“你给我带来了多么美味的乐趣。完善这道大餐的完美甜点。”我浑身颤抖，她又冒出那声令人毛骨悚然的尖笑。“今天你的确打算将欠债加利息一并偿还。”

她向空地的边缘摆了摆手，在恐慌之中我看见另外两个妖魔的身形正在接近：不是活物，而是由扭曲的树枝捆扎而成的恐怖塑像，绳索是长长的人发辫子，里面则填满了腐尸鲜血淋漓的断肢，就像她想要用人肉重塑她那两个被杀的姐妹。我的喉咙涌上一阵呕吐感，赶紧移开目光，正在此时她对杰洛特嘶声道，“别怀念我的姐妹们，猎魔人，你马上就会再见到她们。你洒落的第一滴鲜血就会将她们复活，在你眼前我们会一同享用你那烤熟的美味肉体，每次一根胳膊一条腿，最后我们会将你开膛破肚，伴着你的尖叫把它们吃得一干二净。”

我将拳头塞进嘴里，浑身因恐惧而颤抖。我们周围聚集的影子越来越多，它们终于从雾气中现身出来：数以十计的水鬼和食尸鬼和巨妖，一个邪恶军团。“原以为你不会打破誓言，”杰洛特平心静气地说，哪怕现在也不曾流露哪怕一丝恐惧或惊觉。

织婆嘶嘶作响，“我们只会对对 _我们_ 忠诚的人守信，猎魔人！你以为我会认可那些拒绝我们的服务，转而变成叛徒的人的协定？你忘记了当初你来到我们的圣地，欺骗我们让你进门，其目的是偷走我们的客人？我绝不会向 _你_ 承诺任何东西。”

“猜到你会找些什么借口，”杰洛特说，声音里依然毫无恐慌情绪，只是纯粹的轻蔑。“你们假装遵循守则，就像你们假装会加倍归还你们夺走的那些东西。但你们不会。你只是一个堆满骨殖的土坑。你们没有帮助任何人的打算。你们一心想要的只是填饱自己的欲望。”

她发出一声嚎叫，那声音就像利爪抓挠我的感官，她说，“那么今天就用 _你_ 来填饱，猎魔人。”

“别想得太美，”杰洛特说。“你看，事情是这样的，我的确信守诺言。但你忘记了一点。和你定下协议的那个人不是 _我_ 。”她已经向我们颤颤地迈出一步，但现在突然好像想起了什么似的停了下来，皱起眉头盯着他。杰洛特点了点头。“没错。和你定下协议的那人是尼弗迦德的皇帝。恩希尔-恩瑞斯和你一样视诺言为无物。”

正当她从空地另一边瞪着他的时候，杰洛特从腰间接下号角，对着它长长吹了一声。他垂下手后，回声尚未消退，另一声号角回应了他，甚至不算太远——一种近十五年在北方王国呆过的任何有骨气的人都会感到的既熟悉又可怕的声音，现在在我耳里听来犹如天籁：尼弗迦德骑兵的冲锋号角。

正当她惊觉转身之时，在迷雾中传来五百骑铁蹄向前冲刺的滚雷之声，然后骑士们出现在我们面前，他们身前是一整片并非钢铁而是白银矛尖构成的森林，他们随即撞进这群怪物，就像在一片长满黑麦等待收割的田地里挥动镰刀。

当织婆带着恐惧和愤怒而高声尖叫时，杰洛特抓住我的胳膊把我推向其中一间房屋，命令道，“去躲好！”并同时抽出了他的银剑。如果是通常情况，我一定会拒绝听令，加入对抗这群恶魔的战斗之中，但我明白他希望我履行将我们一手带到此地的那人的命令，作为胜利的旁观人，见证者而并非直接参与胜利。我立刻奔向最近的一座空屋，躲在门廊里观察战斗。

那场战斗的光辉我早已用歌谣永久地保存了下来，尚且无法彻底描述此情此景；我只能说杰洛特的战斗所表现出的精力和技巧同一位猎魔人大师正处于他技艺的顶峰别无二致，外加仿佛一个男人被不公和残酷所激怒而迸发的全部热切与憎恨。他的确信守承诺，因为当尼弗迦德士兵彻底清扫了那群怪物之后，他挥手让他们不要上前，许给织婆她之前没有给他的一对一的战斗机会。当他将她步步逼退之时他的银刃闪着复仇的可怕光芒，在她嗜血的攻击之间他的动作迅速地令人头晕目眩，他的表情严肃坚定，在他的紧逼之下她开始犯错，直到他将她逼到那两座她的丑恶的姐妹雕塑那里，然后他落地转身出现在她面前，将一把银制短刀直直插进她的心脏，同时银剑干净利落地在她脖子上一抹，她毫无生气的巨大身躯便在她们脚下轰然坍塌。

他站直身体，深呼吸了几口空气，随即伸出手去，点燃火焰将她们三人一同烧尽，在他点起的火堆上传来一阵可怕的焦味，终于他退了出来，招手让士兵搬来更多木柴和其他燃料，从那伪装的村屋墙壁和屋顶上尽数拆卸下来，将熊熊火焰烧的更加旺盛。

#

“我简直不敢相信你没有事先 _告诉_ 我，”之后我说，带着些许我自认为在理的愤慨。

杰洛特正在往他那耐心的坐骑背上装鞍袋——那永远被不幸地命名为萝卜的马匹——尽管我 _一次又一次_ 地尝试说服他换个名字，假如有什么词汇可以彻底缺乏优美的想象力的话那一定是 _萝卜_ 无疑了——做好返回奥克森福特的准备。公路已经由昨日的扎营地前移了好一阵距离，因为就跟在那群士兵之后，恩希尔又加了一整队的建筑工人，似乎他完全没有怀疑过杰洛特会赢下这场战争一样——如我所测。

我回味起这事时皱了皱眉。“但是，我还是搞不太明白，”我说。“你是 _怎么_ 安排的？你是不是给了和我一同回去的士兵什么口信，还是——”

“什么都没安排，”杰洛特说，一边系紧鞍袋扣子。

“什么？”

“我没有食言，丹德里恩。我定下的协议，我遵守了协议。我是准备一个人去挑战她的。我没有请恩希尔做任何事。”

我带着无比惊愕的神情瞪着他。“但是——但你怎么知道恩希尔派了兵？”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“我不知道。不敢肯定。”

“噢，去你的不知道，”我直截了当地说。我亲眼 _见_ 他站在那儿，吹响号角。他早就 _知道_ 。

杰洛特停下了动作，他的手还抓着马鞍，没有回头看我一眼。他僵在那儿好一会儿才低声说，“是。我想我也许知道吧。”

他未发一言，直接上了马，在我们回奥克森福特的路上一路沉默不语。到了目的地，内侍总管立刻就让我们进了门，我们发现皇帝第一次未坐在书桌前，而是站在窗前等着我们，双手松松地背着身后。我们进门时他转过了身，用在我看来是某种特别的炙热目光一直注视着杰洛特，绝不仅仅是因为他的任务被完美完成而表现得心满意足。“怎样？”他说。

杰洛特在房间中央站定。“公路又开工了，”他简明扼要地说，将我们这场艰难困苦的任务简化成不足一提的小事。但当我们走进房间之时，有一种明显的紧张感占据了他的身体，仿佛他正处于某种——敌对势力之下，至少是什么非常深邃莫测的危机，而他本人的目光也毫无动摇地凝聚在恩希尔身上，和皇帝的专注全成镜像。我在任何情况下都少把自己当做无关紧要之人，但此时此刻我感觉自己正站在两股巨型的精神力量之外，无论是谁都几乎未曾注意到我的存在。“多谢你的士兵，”杰洛特补充道，几乎心不在焉。“挺让人惊喜的。”

尽管恩希尔并不在场，也绝不可能目击那场战斗，他却轻柔地回答，“你知道我会派他们去的。”

杰洛特没有回答。他的双手在身侧紧握成拳。恩希尔又打量了他一会儿，然后穿过房间向他走来，只在一臂之处站定。他们的目光一刻都没有分开。“你又一次替我立下大功，猎魔人，”恩希尔说。“因此现在，你可以选择奖赏。”  
他朝书桌稍稍侧了下身。我的注意力原本完全被他们俩占据了去，甚至未能意识到他的桌前放着一个巨大的箱子，箱盖微微掀起，足以使我看清里面装满了尼弗迦德金弗洛朗，他的书桌上还有只狭长的木匣，匣盖紧闭。“你可以拿走之前说好赏金的二十倍，”恩希尔说，听到这个大数目我情不自禁地咽了一下，嘴巴发干，“或者你也可以拿走那盒子里的剑。”

我很难想象怎样的宝剑能值接近那种程度的价钱，杰洛特也是，他惊讶地瞥了皇帝的脸一眼。恩希尔只是用手示意了一下那个匣子，过了一会，杰洛特小心谨慎地走到书桌前，掀起匣盖。我也靠近，困惑无比地盯着它。里面那把剑肯定算得上是古董了，但它经过的年月在斑斑点点的金属剑身上能看得出来，剑刃有两处严重缺损，还有剑柄，没有任何宝石装饰，只裹着一条破损的乌黑皮革。说实话看上去用力一击就能把它彻底震碎，杰洛特看它的表情和我一样茫然不解，然后他抬起头来，望回皇帝。

“这把剑无法杀死哪怕一只水鬼或砍穿匪徒最薄弱的盔甲，”恩希尔说。“它却有杀死成千上万的能力。这是恩瑞斯家族之剑。”

杰洛特好像遭了当头一棒那样浑身一颤。我自己也僵住了，然后非常小心地从桌前退了回来。这把老旧的剑突然看上去无比险恶。我警惕地扫了一眼杰洛特，后者仍然沉默地站在桌前：他也知道被要求佩皇帝之剑的意义。自然了，目前充斥我大脑内容的是假如 _拒绝_ 这赏赐，后果将会如何。

“你明白此处的含义吗？”恩希尔问道。杰洛特猛地点了一下头。“那么请选择吧。但你要知道无论选的是哪一项，都会是最终选择。如你选择剑，在我们有生之日你便要永远佩戴它。如你选择钱，你将不受束缚地离开，我向你保证无论今后情况多么紧急，将永远不再要求你的服务。”

如果我允许自己发出声响的话，一定长吁了一口气。这几乎算不上任何惩罚：我知道杰洛特一直讨厌皇族客人，而且他还刚花了一整年时间躲在史凯利杰群岛以逃避恩希尔的追踪。不管怎么说，如那箱子里所盛下的巨大财富则能足以令我的朋友此生不必再辛苦工作。

但当我看向杰洛特的脸时，他却带着受到极大打击的表情盯着皇帝，好像皇帝赐予他的是刽子手的利斧而非他本人的自由。我怀疑他是否认为恩希尔在随口胡诌，假如真的拒绝了皇帝的话还会有什么更坏的后果接踵而至。

但恩希尔却突然以愤怒的口吻回答了他的注视，“你知道我的目的。我为此曾赌上自己的性命。我难道却应给予你，我甚至未曾允许过自己拥有的奢望？ _不_ 。如果你宁愿自由，在今后的日子里继续无拘无束地做一名荒野之中独行的猎魔人的话，拿走黄金，离开这里。我一辈子都和那些差强人意的人共事。往后也能继续下去。但我不再会大张旗鼓地追着你寻求帮助，给你时不时以需要自由的借口拒绝我的机会。我已经让你走进我的心。 _该你选择了_ 。”

我的头脑一片空白，不知该怎么解释恩希尔的言语之意，仿佛他赐予的是一件无价之宝而非沉重的枷锁——然而我更加糊涂了，因为杰洛特闭上双眼，用脆弱又绝望的声音说道，“剑，”似乎他无法忍受其他的选择。

他话音刚落便长吁了一口气，仿佛这决定卸下了他肩上的重担；他睁开眼睛挺了挺胸。恩希尔似乎也放松了一点，这令我无比惊讶，就好像他同样被置于无法喘息的压力之下。他们又一次像之前那样专注地凝视着对方，但先前的警惕已荡然无存；让我更大吃一惊的是，在皇帝复杂难懂的眼神中竟然有一丝温暖，他说话的声音也变得如恋人般低沉而满足，他对我说，“请你作见证者，诗人。”

我不知该如何是好，或该说些什么；我只能手足无措地看着恩希尔走上前，用双手小心轻柔地从匣子里把剑捧了出来，然后转向杰洛特，随即握紧剑刃，直到有鲜血滴滴渗出。

杰洛特已经急迫地将手套扯了下来，将它们随意丢在地上。“由吾之手，接受此剑，佩其如佩吾族荣光，”恩希尔轻声说。就在我目瞪口呆之下，杰洛特毫不犹豫地伸手接过了那把剑，任它深深割进自己的手，他的血和皇帝的混在一起，染红了整个剑身。“向我发誓。”

杰洛特一时没有说话，皱着眉头；我心想，希望，他能在最后一刻从这荒唐情境中醒悟过来。但他只是在寻找合适的词汇，因为对此仪式毫无概念，而突然他抬头盯着恩希尔的脸，简单地说了句，“我是你的。我发誓。”

恩希尔突然倒抽一口气，眼里闪出幽深的光芒。他偏了一下头，示意那个匣子；杰洛特便把剑小心地放回匣内。“你可以退下了，”恩希尔对我说，简单地打发了我，朝杰洛特绝望地看了最后一眼之后——他根本没有 _注意_ 到我——我全然无助地趔趄着冲向门口，或许此时此刻是我人生中第一次哑口无言。

内侍总管为我打开了门，又在我身后关上了它。但就在他关紧之前，我最后一次转过身去，试图发出一声呼喊，一句抗议，那也许能挽救这在我眼里简直是突然爆发的激烈疯狂。内侍总管冲我吹毛求疵地皱着眉头，但我毫不在乎。当门在我们之间合上的瞬间，我看见了最后一抹令我惊惶的景象，恩希尔正双手捧着杰洛特的脸亲吻他，在他的皮肤上留下艳红的血痕，而在杰洛特热切又急迫地紧握的指间，绵长的深红色血迹如藤蔓那般在皇帝的罩袍上蜿蜒滑下。

#

我满眼茫然地从皇宫里跌跌撞撞地走出来，晕头转向，随即去找我唯一一个可以依靠的对象：靠谱的好人卓尔坦，后者及时地用了好几杯冰矮人烈酒安抚了我的口不择言与惊恐绝望。但就是这道药方也无法彻底让我平静下来。“他 _拿了剑！_ ”我冲他大喊，当我能说出句完整的话之后。“他 _亲了_ 他！”

“他妈的 _谁？_ ”卓尔坦对我吼道。

“ _杰洛特！_ ”我尖叫回去。

“我知道是 _杰洛特_ ，该死的他亲了谁把你吓成这副鬼样？”卓尔坦质问道，当我一五一十地告诉他之后，看见我的朋友也同我心中所感一样露出震惊而茫然的表情也算给了我一点儿乐趣。

“你 _喝高了_ ，”卓尔坦这么对我说，他的话语间是那么笃定，如果我喝得再高一点的话，我几乎可以相信他了。

“我 _没有_ ，”我绝望地说。“我 _真_ 希望如此。”为了配合这话我抓起那瓶烈酒又给自己满上了一杯。“卓尔坦，我们该 _咋办_ 呢？”

在卓尔坦能够帮助我执行任何拯救杰洛特的计划之前，我不得不先和他解释我的朋友是怎么把他自己搞进这个实打实地恐怖状况之中的。那绝对不是因为卓尔坦不断插嘴打断我的描述，用全然不信的表情说，“你 _讲真？_ ”和“那肯定不可能是 _事实_ 。”之类，结果迫使我从头开始讲述了整场霉运，全盘告诉了他我们觐见皇帝的过程，我们自维吉玛开始的公路旅行，和我们在驼背沼泽的劳苦，最后才回到我不久前才离开的那命中注定的会面。

卓尔坦表达了他对我宣称本人的旁白并未被边讲述边又喝了好几杯烈酒所严重影响的怀疑，我和他意见向左：这 _至关重要_ 。

当最终我结束故事，他带着不安和担忧的表情坐在那儿沉默不语，最后才说，“好吧，哥们，我承认看上去像一团乱麻，但如果杰洛特发了誓的话，我不知道还有什么我们能做的了。”

“可别这么 _讲_ ，”我痛苦地说，又迅速喝下两杯，或者三杯：不管事实为何，足以令我陷入那美妙的人事不省中直到次日正午。我混混沌沌地在内屋醒来，发现自己的双腿很不舒服地在卓尔坦把我放倒的一张小床边伸出老长一截，我听见店里有人声，于是挣扎着爬起来走到前面，发现卓尔坦正在为杰洛特本人倒一杯黑麦啤酒。有那么美妙的一刻，我以为我因为吸入过多沼泽瘴气而做了一个诡异的梦或者产生了幻觉，直到我看见杰洛特背上 _第三把_ 剑柄，绑在另外两把剑之间，压得很低以免他不慎拔错。

“嗨，丹德里恩，”杰洛特问候了我一句，带着和往常无二的神志正常的各种表现，甚至还有一点儿喜悦；如果我不是知晓内情，我一定会认为很长一段时间里他都没有这么开心过了。

他善意的问候只能用一种方式回复。“你 _疯了吗？_ ”我冲他尖叫道。

接下来的好几个小时都在我们试图说服杰洛特他绝无可能会在神志清楚的情况下自动自愿将自己送去为恩希尔-恩瑞斯服务，更不用说那些更偏向七情六欲的内容了，和与此同时杰洛特试图反过来说服我们的过程中度过。他的计划还遇上了一个难关，在烦躁之余他随意地做了个举手又垂下的动作，碰动了他身下的椅子，这令他露出一个细微的痛苦表情，随即调整了坐姿，简直好像他连 _这个_ 都给恩希尔奉献出去了——我不得不说这只是一种推测，可他接下来在我们愤愤不平的注视下拒绝和我们目光相交及羞愧难堪的不安反应差不多确认了这点。

“该死的，丹德里恩，你一直都 _在那_ 啊！”他终于冲我喊，有点不耐烦起来。“你 _看到_ 了，你看到了 _一切_ ——尼弗迦德，那条公路——上次你也听他说了！”

“你在 _胡说_ 什么鬼话？”我绝望地问道。

“北方领域！”杰洛特说。“你还没搞明白吗？他的目的不是为了劫掠北方王国，运些金子回家的。他一直以来都未曾这样打算过。他是想要将尼弗迦德的财富与北方共享。他会带来公路，自来水和自由贸易，他会彻底清扫怪物和土匪，他会在每个城市建起丰碑，图书馆和宫殿。他是为了 _和平_ 而来的。 _所有人_ 都可以享受的和平，能延续好几个世纪的和平。也许还能更久。”

卓尔坦和我一同死盯着他。终于卓尔坦说，“你这个笨蛋，你 _爱上他了？_ ”然后杰洛特 _红了脸_ ，我微弱地呻吟一声把脸埋进手臂里。

“他妈的你们还以为他对我做了什么？”杰洛特满脸通红，愤恨地嘀咕道，卓尔坦此时又挖出一瓶烈酒把我们俩人的酒杯再次满上了。“他给我五万金弗洛朗让我 _离开_ 啊。”

卓尔坦瞬间把满嘴的烈酒全喷了出来。“ _五万金弗洛朗？_ ”他大吼。“操他妈的，伙计！这世上还有别的好男人！考虑一下退休不成吗！”

杰洛特叹了口气，擦了一把脸上的酒，站起身来。“我回皇宫去了，”他对我们说。“等过几天你们冷静冷静以后我再来找你们。”

“他最好把你供在该死的纯金床上，我只能说这么多了，”卓尔坦带着十分愤慨的语气摇着头说。

“我会这么跟他建议的，”杰洛特干巴巴地说。“另外，他想见你。”他又对我说。“我也会跟他建议先给你几天时间再说。”

“亲爱的梅里特莉啊， _这会_ 又是啥，”我把脑袋放回桌面上。“他还没折磨 _够_ 我吗？”

“他想让你写首关于林中夫人的陨落的歌谣，帝国是如何击败她们的，之类的东西，”杰洛特说。“我想那大概是他一开始就让你一起跟去的原因，”他补充道。

我抬头盯着他。“哦，我肯定会写些 _什么东西_ 的，”我报复地说。“你等着瞧好了。”

 

完


	2. 第二章：皇帝的宝剑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关上门后发生的事情。

手掌被剑割伤的部分还在阵阵发痛，但他毫不介意。杰洛特的嘴唇在他之下热切又顺从，仿佛他一旦交出了誓言，就交出了一切：若不是他太久以前就流干了最后一滴眼泪，恩希尔也许会为这程度那么非凡又出人意料的礼物而落下泪来。

到今日他独自一人战斗了二十多年。他聚集了许多有才之士，但他们本人服务于他的理由却不及他的千分之一：出于野心或景仰或贪婪，骄傲或荣誉，或想见他们国家重新强盛；几乎无人能真正理解他的意图。大多数人也不愿理解：在他们眼里，一个血腥的征服者比一个沉溺于不切实际的理想与偏执的恐慌的人更拥有成功的希望，更可能让他们扶摇直上得到荣华权势。尼弗迦德人怎可能看到粗野的北方王国里埋藏着可能危及到他们自己安定和平的真正威胁？不少人的想象力甚至无法企及。

然而只不过是一个猎魔人，一个受人雇佣的孤独流浪者，却转身问他 _为何缘故_ ——他回答得心不在焉，至少在一开始的时候。直到过了许久恩希尔才抬起头来，注视着他们两人之间关上的门皱着眉头，似乎有人在他那早已黯淡的希望余烬上吹了一口气，使它又微弱地重现生命之光。不过就算那时他还没敢任由自己让它燃起火焰；他只是想着 _也许我能再和他谈谈_ ，这样下了命令，直至次日再没有想过这事，当梅瑞里德返回的时候告诉他猎魔人已经回到野外，丢下他的伙伴和另一笔财产而去。

“好吧，”恩希尔过了一会儿才慢慢地说。“如果找到他，立刻把他带来见我。”

他小心地计划着这期冀的生长，直到几天变成几个星期又几个月过去，他才最终允许自己确定这失踪是 _有意而为_ ，猎魔人得见他计划的真谛，觉得需要深藏野外，躲避那随之而来的无情需求。

尽管那时恩希尔还未敢期望——期望 _这个_ ，杰洛特选择和他一起，将自己的生命和他并排摆在祭坛之上，有人共同承担可以让他的牺牲减轻太多。他之前只知道，在某种严苛的绝望之下，他无法忍受哪怕怀抱 _一丝希望_ 的折磨。

他又饥渴地吻了杰洛特，尝到自己鲜血的滋味但浑然不顾；他在杰洛特的皮肤上留下血迹，在心底深处的某些部分却有些开心，那代表了他的所有权。杰洛特的手臂环绕着他，如钢铁般坚硬。“你的手，”杰洛特在亲吻间隙咕囔着说。他的皮肤带着一股微弱的烟尘味道，盔甲则沾着沼泽里的绿色污物，其中暗示却令人心醉神迷，杰洛特为了他刚从战场归来，大获全胜。

“没事，”恩希尔说。“把这身盔甲脱了。”

他们一同倒在地板上，杰洛特带着和他同样的热切。“我的剑，我的刃，”恩希尔低声急迫地说，贴着他的嘴唇，手掌在他瘦削但令人惊叹地坚韧的身体上游弋，还有那斑驳的伤痕。

“啊，”杰洛特喘道，仿佛恳求。“哈，”他用手紧紧抓了住，又像是在征求同意，恩希尔颤抖了一下；他以前从没想过带男人上床，更无法想象允许男人占有他，然而此时他震惊地意识到自己早已无法拒绝杰洛特任何事，也不 _愿_ 再拒绝他。

杰洛特说，濒临失控，“我先，我没法再——”然后抖了一下中断了话语，恩希尔吻了他，随后进入了杰洛特的身体，插到了他里面，杰洛特低声呻吟，似乎强忍着痛苦，却立刻达到了高潮。“哦，操，棒极了，”他微醺着说道，听起来是那么舒坦，恩希尔笑出声来，杰洛特在他身下颤抖，环绕着他，已经又开始变得坚硬。

“来吧，”恩希尔喃喃道，在他身上动作起来，用尽全部意志拖延自己的高潮，直到他又将杰洛特带到了第二次。过后他将自己交给杰洛特勉强才能控制住的饥渴，内心充盈着不只是欲望而更是高尚的成就：当杰洛特最终喘着气倒在他肩上，双眼紧闭心满意足时，恩希尔觉得他确实——好好地打理了他的剑，也许，然后他又轻声笑了起来。

“嗯？”杰洛特嘀咕道，当恩希尔告诉他自己在想什么的时候，也随他笑出声，同时贪婪地在他的喉咙和锁骨上落下好几个吻。“给你的剑打磨上油 _总是_ 非常重要……”他貌似心不在焉地说。

“从今往后我会将这项任务作为重中之重，”恩希尔带着假装的严肃口吻说，然后又猛地被无法控制的情欲勃发席卷全身：他多久没同任何人一起 _开怀大笑_ ——

杰洛特觉察到了他的欲望，便急切地支起身子，再次凑近他的嘴唇，但恩希尔用手指按在他的唇上阻止了他，立场坚定，“我不是猎魔人，”他干巴巴地说，“也不是个年轻人了，而且我在另一侧还有个非常舒服的卧室。梅瑞里德！”他喊道。

杰洛特恐慌地惊叫一声，朝之前扔下的一件盔甲扑了过去。恩希尔饶有兴味地看着他试图遮掩自己的无望之举，对梅瑞里德说，“给我拿件晨衣，也给杰洛特拿一件。把我今天的剩下日程清空。我们在卧室用餐。”

“是，陛下，”梅瑞里德鞠了一躬说，立刻退下照办去了。

“你觉得我想要藏着你吗？”恩希尔说，从地上翻身爬起——微弱呻吟了一声。也许他应该在这房间里放一张大沙发。“很抱歉告诉你，皇宫里不会有任何人漏看你现在正背着我的剑这个事实。”

“我希望 _某些部分_ 还是能够藏一下的，”杰洛特说，带着点指控的口吻。“至少在你的 _内侍总管_ 面前。”

他站起来的时候仍在身前挡着一块胸甲，冲着完全没打算掩藏戏谑表情的恩希尔怒目而视：真棒，还是如往常一样的无礼。恩希尔走近，双手捧住他的脸，温柔地又吻了他一下，让自己沉溺于这美妙情境之中，这烈焰般骄傲不羁的灵魂如今是属于 _他_ 的了，他自愿地将自己交予恩希尔手中，愿为他用。

“我的，”他轻声低语，手指攥住杰洛特潮湿美味的后颈，如同握着剑柄。“我会好好用你，我发誓。”他说这话的时候猛地感到强烈欣慰，杰洛特现在才来到他这里，当战争已经结束：杰洛特会为他而战，会屠杀那些为他人而战的优秀战士，但这么做会在他的心中残留伤痕。现在则没有必要了。“你要斩除这世上的阴翳，在黑暗中点燃第一束火苗，为我手中工作创造光明。”

杰洛特猛烈地发起抖来，抱紧了他，胸甲被丢在一边遗忘了，又用无数的亲吻将他放倒在地：这次当梅瑞里德打开门的时候，他也没有中断动作。恩希尔发现自己不曾感到丝毫遗憾。

 

完


End file.
